The Lion King War of Ideals part 1 Trials of Chaos
by Hatari05
Summary: Simba, Kiara and their family discover a world much larger than they imagined which throws them into a struggle against chaos when a secret society emerges to end the reign of the lions while Umoja the son of Kovu and Kiara meets Uhuru a young girl and hyena anarchist whose way of life will force him and his family to ask a life changing question, do the lions deserve to rule.
1. Chapter 1

_"The Legacy of brothers is over but the circle continues and a new conflict begins, a battle of faiths, a clash of belief's, a war of ideals. Witness the continuation of the Lion King saga in this shocking sequel to the Lion King Cycles End and uncover begin to uncover the greatest mystery of the great circle how did it all begin why do the Lions rule and what other kingdoms lie beyond the Pride Lands enter a new world far larger than you ever imagined in the first installment of the next chapter in the circle of life, and and once you reach the final words nothing will be ever the same._

 _"I already stated this in Cycles End but I think I should say it one more time the mistaken chapter in Cycles End has been corrected it gave me a little trouble so if you wish to finish it now you may also if something like that happens again leave a comment about it I post these through documents so I didn't know until recently leave a comment on mistakes like that or even other ones and they will be corrected much faster. Well that's all I have to say hope you enjoy this next chapter in the ongoing saga i am building."_

: The Lion King:

War of ideals part 1

Trials of chaos

: Prologue:

Machafuko

A thousand years ago, a kingdom was locked in war two different forces battled all across the land each one led by a lion one with white fur and a gold mane the other gold with a black mane. The two lions watched as their forces tore through each other throwing each other into the hard ground while smashing their paws into their opponent's jaws, they bit and clawed at one another before dragging each other down reaching their claws for their enemy's throat. The battle continued to intensify as the two armies continued to push each other back, the white lion watched as the opposing army continued trying to drive his forces back but they were too even, the battle was a stalemate.

The gold lion watched the battle from afar he could not get involved yet there was a more important battle and opponent he needed to fight and he was standing right below the giant rock he sought to claim. He wished he would just stand down as he had no desire to fight him but he knew the world around him needed to change their home had become nothing but a breeding ground for tyranny and oppression and now he would tear down the ones responsible and return his home to the people who rightfully deserved it and he wouldn't let anyone stand in his way. He rallied his forces and ordered them to charge the giant rock, a massive army filled with lions, hyenas, snakes, leopards, tigers, antelope and even elephants and wildebeest charged at their target completely overwhelming the army in their path.

The white lion could see the tides had clearly turned and he simply did not have enough forces to counter this attack maybe another day but not today, he ordered his forces to fall back leaving the rock behind as the opposing army claimed it. He felt regret at his loss but knew he could not give in to despair now he had lost the battle not the war. He would wait for now but then he would save his home save it from the chaos that threatened to consume it, This Usawa vowed.

The gold lion stood on top of the giant rock a massive ledge overlooking the entire kingdom he stared down at his army his followers he never could've done it without them.

"Thank you all of you for your bravery you all honor your very names!" he called down to them.

he then looked at the ledge he was on it was almost like a throne how revolting he was above no one, with that thought he jumped off and slid down to the ground using his claws.

"this place of beauty is not mine you earned it just as you have earned your freedom, now this place of tyranny will be a place of pride, Pride Rock and I deliver it to the people!" The lion declared.

the animals all rejoiced chanting their heroes name in unison. "Machafuko! Machafuko! Machafuko!" They all cheered his name the lion who freed them and they vowed for however long they and their descendents lived they would continue his dream of a free world, for on this day they were no longer individuals, they were the society of Machafuko.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Well that was a different opening originally I was going to show the presentation for Kiara and Kovu's son but changed my mind I wanted this story to open differently. Warning as it goes on War of Ideals builds on literally everything that's happened in my previous stories so if you have not read them it is recommended you do so or there is no way you will understand all the tie backs and character arcs that unravel in War of Ideals. This story will also be introducing many new characters two of which you will meet in this chapter, so sit back and enjoy yourself._

: Chapter 1:

The new world

"It was once said that we can never escape the past, I have never believed this our past may of helped forge our paths but they do not define us we can move beyond it and now seeing the world around me I realize I was right, my name is Kiara and over ten years ago I helped end a conflict that had defined my home for decades a war between two prides but more importantly two legacies, a legacy of brothers, Mufasa and Scar their feud had nearly driven us all to extinction but my father and myself along with a brave lion named Kovu ended it. Now we are at peace that brave lion is my mate and after bringing our two prides together we have discovered a world larger then we could ever imagine, a world we now seek to unite, I see now our mission has just begun."

Kiara was discussing the terms of an alliance between the king of a pride far into the outskirts of the out lands, much had changed since the end of the war of legacies the conflict between Mufasa and Scar after the war Simba and Kiara decided that no longer could the pride lands remain isolated from the outside world and set out to find other prides, they soon discovered they were countless dozens many with completely different ideologies to the pride lands, that didn't matter to Kiara everyone was free to believe what they wanted to believe still they should at least stand together united the accomplishments of a united world were to great to even think of, and Kiara would do everything in her power to make them a reality.

"I'm not sure you pride landers have had quite the violent history" The king told her.

"I understand your concerns but we also united two prides who had been at war for decades" Kiara reasoned.

"true, what do want from us?" The king asked.

"nothing the terms are simply we will remain in contact every now and your people will be welcomed in our home and ours yours" Kiara answered him.

"hm my people don't believe in the great circle the same way yours do" The king stated.

"That's fine, your believes will be accepted in the pride lands though you may face some ridicule from the animals" Kiara said honestly.

"why would you say that you pretty much had me" The king told her.

"I will not lie to you surely our people will face some ridicule here" Kiara stated.

The king was convinced, "all right we'll maintain a peaceful coexistence when can I meet king Simba?" The king said.

"He can meet you within the next three days" Kiara answered.

"thank you I look forward to our alliance" The king said shaking Kiara's paw.

Kiara was happy with this she hoped Kovu's treaty went as well, a few minutes after leaving the pride she saw Kovu running towards her, she smiled and embraced him. After the war their relationship only improved they were married only weeks after it a few months later they had a son Umoja, Kiara proved to be a great mother though she couldn't deny it was stressful she was eternally grateful for her mother who really helped her learn to be the best mother she could, which really didn't require much Kiara was already a loving mother and for the most part knew what she was doing, Kovu on the other hand was like a fish out of water he loved his son but for the longest of time he had no idea how to raise him what qualified for playing what was the right amount of food or kings sake what was a proper bed time story, after that particular one Kiara told all the bedtime stories there was a significantly less amount of blood, and decapitations can't forget those at least he didn't tell Umoja what decapitation meant, but he had improved significantly training Umoja how to hunt who was shaping up to be a good hunter he also was good at helping their son through issues he wasn't sure of, all and all it was a wonderful life, and Kiara always thought about how lucky she was, her life was perfect, though that certainly didn't mean everyone else's was.

Shauku rushed through the outlands being pursued by a violet mob, she didn't know why they felt the need to pursue her she wasn't a danger and neither was her daughter she just didn't understand the hatred toward her or her kind. Shauku was well aware of the conflict between lions and hyenas as well as the butcher of kingdoms Kecila everyone knew about her she was easily one of the most vicious murderers of all time, she led the hyenas during the later portions of the great hyena war and also led a second attack on pride rock about fifty years ago it was there she met her demise, though the damage was done by the time Kecila died the hyena reputation had been damaged beyond repair all people saw them as were murdering poachers and pretty much all of Africa believed the world would be better off if they were extinct.

Now ironically they very nearly were the entire hyena clan was wiped out by Zira in retaliation for their role in Scars demise or at least that's what her mother told her but during the assault Shauku and her mother managed to escape barely with their lifes, her mother didn't last long in the outlands and was dead within three years leaving Shauku alone for the next ten years she eventually stumbled upon a rogue hyena who she quickly seduced in order to get shelter it worked fairly well but had an unintended side effect, a side effect she was currently carrying in her mouth.

Shauku felt her daughter Uhuru struggling she didn't like being controlled or held like this but she couldn't run fast enough from their pursuers and there was no way Shauku as risking her daughter, though she was beginning to think she couldn't out run them either which meant perhaps Uhuru was safer away from her. Shauku took in her surroundings and saw a kingdom no more than ten minutes away the Pride Lands, not exactly welcoming to hyenas but at least they could hide here they were as good as dead.

"Mom we don't have anywhere to go" Uhuru cried out.

Shauku began running toward the pride lands hoping her pursuers would just abandon the chase no such luck they really wanted to ensure the hyenas were wiped out she just didn't understand. One of them jumped on her and sent her toppling to the ground Uhuru slipped from her mouth and tumbled as well she gestured her to run for the pride lands while their attackers focus wasn't on her, Uhuru looked at her mom desperately before turning away and bolting off towards the kingdom she had to this entire struggle for survival would be pointless if they both died.

Shauku threw her attacker off of her before kicking another one she was prepared to die for her daughter but that didn't mean she wanted to, she clawed at another's eyes they couldn't pursue her if they couldn't see, she gouged at the eyes of another attacker, the two she knocked away jumped on top of her pressing her down and extracting their claws. Well looked like it didn't matter if she wanted to die or not she was still going to, but she'd take as many with her as possible. Out of nowhere her attacker was hauled off of her and thrown aside another one was stabbed in the chest, she looked up to see a hyena knocking one of her assailants to the ground, another came at Shauku this one she caught.

"you think you can threaten my life, my daughters!" Shauku roared in rage, before biting down his neck and snapping it.

Shauku turned to see her rescuer struggling against the rest she wanted to help him but getting to her daughter was more important, she began running towards the pride lands when a leopard jumped on her and attempted to pull her down she threw it off but in doing so lost her balance falling into a nearby river she felt the current tugging at her before it pulled her under, it couldn't end like this who was her rescuer was her daughter alright she needed to know, it was her last thought before her world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_"In this chapter we meet our next new character Umoja the son of Kovu and Kiara Umoja is a very different character who has a very different mentality about the great circle. This chapter will also begin setting up the foundations of what will eventually be Nala's character arc who will have a much larger role in War of Ideals than she did in Legacy of brothers._

: Chapter 2:

Umoja

In the years since Rafiki's death Sarafina had taken over as the new medical expert she had also been studying many of his shaman ways, no one could truly ever take Rafiki's place and Sarafina certainly wasn't trying to but they needed someone with medical experience may as well be her. Sarafina was currently examining an injured antelope after the war Sarafina had decided she no longer wanted to be a part of violence in any way so turned to a life medical aid. "Just relax you have nothing to worry about" Sarafina reassured it.

"will I walk again" the antelope asked.

Sarafina gave him a warm smile, "don't worry we'll have that thing fixed up in no time" Sarafina replied while looking at the paw.

"just a minor sprang give I'll you a little remedy and it should go down" Sarafina told him.

Sarafina grabbed a small fruit and cracked it open allowing the liquid to drip on the paw she then rubbed it all around.

"alright, you should be fine but we're going to keep you here for the night you can go home tomorrow" Sarafina told him.

she would also have to tell the hunting pack to avoid this particular herd the great circle could be confusing sometimes, she wasn't the only one who thought it another smaller individual was trying to understand it all.

Umoja hid under what could only be described as some sort of cabinet for medicine watching the medical procedure he was curious about the whole thing and even more so curious about how other animals interacted with lions he had never seen it before, he would almost expect them to be nervous but they seemed to get along and acknowledge the way things were, the way of the great circle.

Umoja was still trying to fully grasp it there were a lot of things about it that didn't make a lot of sense to him, never mind the whole royal heritage of the lions he wasn't against it but he still wondered how it came to be.

"It seems the prince has wandered off again" Sarafina said playfully while turning her attention to Umoja.

"Oh uh hi" Umoja said nervously.

"what brings you out here prince Umoja" Sarafina asked.

"please just Umoja" the prince replied.

"alright if that's how you prefer it, but why are you here?" Sarafina asked kindly.

"Just curious what was that you gave him?" Umoja asked.

"Just a healing remedy common in medical bays the shamans developed for the lions generations ago" Sarafina told him.

"how long have the shamans served us?" Umoja asked her.

"since the reign of the lions I believe" Sarafina answered.

but this only raised another question for the prince, "how long have the lions ruled how'd it start?" Umoja asked.

Sarafina smiled he was curious one unfortunately she didn't have the answers he sought, "I don't know Umoja no one does it was too long ago" Sarafina said.

Umoja was disappointed by her answer there were few things he was more curious about than the beginning of the lions rule but no one knew. It was then that Umoja and Sarafina heard a cry from outside the tree he recognized the voice his grandmother Nala.

"What is it Nala?" Sarafina asked.

Nala turned and saw Umoja well that answered one question, "hello Umoja" Nala said clearly annoyed he ran off.

"hi grandma" Umoja said nervously.

Nala gave him a bit of playful look before turning her attention to her mother, "we found someone near the river a hyena" Nala told her hesitating to continue waiting for her mothers response.

"yes bring her in immediately everyone is welcomed here" Sarafina said while Nala helped her lead the hyena inside.

"is there anything I can do to help" Nala asked.

"no but thank you Nala I'll handle this" Sarafina said.

she rushed to check her life signs, "vital signs seem alright" she said.

Suddenly the hyena sprung to life and grabbed her by the neck, "who are you where am I" the hyena said confused.

"easy you're safe now you're in the Pride Lands" Nala told her.

ever since Huzuni she had more of a soft spot for hyenas, the hyena looked around confused, "my daughter where's my daughter!" she cried out.

Umoja over heard the conversation a lone hyena girl was alone in the pride lands that didn't seem right maybe he could find her he had never met a hyena he wondered what they were like he listened in and heard that the most likely place to hide in the pride lands was a small field apparently his mother and father knew it well whatever that meant he immediately began heading toward it.

Nala met with the lionesses that had brought the hyena there.

"alright I'll check near the field you spread out and search the waterhole and especially the gorge" Nala told them.

after the war it was forbidden for anyone except a herd to go anywhere near the gorge unless accompanied by another it was also forbidden to enter it without informing all surrounding herds first, more than enough lions had lost their lives in it and Simba was determined to make sure it didn't happen again.

"your highness it has been a long time since you journeyed across the kingdom maybe we should search ourselves" a lioness suggested.

"I have to be a part of this" Nala said.

"no the king will return soon you should probably be return to pride rock you know how he worries" she told her.

Nala felt anger fill her yes she was getting a bit old and was simply not physically capable of leading the hunt anymore but she could handle this, "I can handle this" Nala reasoned.

"please your highness this task falls on us Vitani will no doubt be returning with our catch soon you should be there" The lioness told her again.

Nala knew she wasn't going to change her mind she could enforce her authority but Nala didn't like doing that and Simba would likely agree with them meaning she had to deal with even more issues, Nala relented and nodded her head.

The pride respectfully bowed to their queen before running off to find the hyena girl. Nala felt anger fill her she should've ordered them to allow her to lead the mission they needed her, did they that was a question Nala was asking herself a lot the pride no longer needed her aid Vitani had quickly mastered the hunt, and Nala simply wasn't relevant to the hunt anymore. Kiara had blossomed into a wonderful mother and would very soon be ready to be queen she no longer needed her. Simba no longer doubted himself the way he used to and no longer needed the wisdom she gave him, while the kingdom was at peace and had no need of a strong queen. No one needed her anymore and it tore her up soon Kiara would be queen but once that happened where would it leave her? Nala had spent so much of her life being queen and so much of her life before existed for the sole purpose of leading her there so it begged the question when Kiara took her place as queen who would she be, who was Nala beyond the queen of pride rock.

 _"Nala's arc is going to be rather unexpected and controversal there is naturally a reason behind it which I will explain when I actually reach it but the simple answer is Nala is very hard to write a character arc for she has already risen beyond whatever her character flaws were so you have to be quite creative. Well that's it for this chapter next chapter we are reintroduced to Simba._


	4. Chapter 4

: Chapter 3:

A different kind of meeting

Simba had recently made his way back to the pride lands his mission hadn't gone as well as he'd like but it wasn't a complete failure either. Simba was still surprised how much the world around him had changed all these different prides with different believes and cultures and he didn't even know they existed for most of his life such a large world they had discovered. Simba would be lying if he said he wasn't certain about the mission they had taken on, uniting two prides was one thing but an entire world no easy task especially when most of the prides are ran completely differently how can governments so different possibly work together? Simba wasn't sure all this time he thought the lions ruled as royalty apparently not yes the lions were in charge and Simba couldn't find a pride that was an exception to the rule but some prides didn't even have royalty some were ran like a military or led by literally one individual with absolute power, one pride had literally everyone held to equal standards food, water, and even the homes they lived in, and one particular one was ran by a group of representatives elected by popular vote of the citizens. It was overwhelming and somehow someway Simba and Kiara were going to unite them all Simba wasn't sure that was possible when you mix people with different beliefs war is all but inevitable, but Kiara believed they could and she was right before so Simba would trust her now.

Simba was nearing pride rock when he saw Kovu and Kiara approaching, they seemed pleased apparently their mission went well.

"I'll take it our alliance has added some new members" Simba said.

"everything went great father" Kiara said happily.

"I suppose I have Kiara to thank for this" Simba said while pretending Kovu wasn't there.

"hey for the record I handled everything just fine" Kovu responded.

"darn, at this rate you will prove yourself a worthy king and foil my plans to keep the throne" Simba said jokingly.

"well duh someone has stop your diabolical schemes" Kovu replied.

"diabolical, come on Kovu" Kiara said amused.

"so how'd your meeting go father" Kiara asked.

"I wasn't able to meet him today" Simba answered.

"knew it you were late your age is catching up to you old man" Kovu joked.

"old man I can still change my mind about your exile even this late into the game" Simba threatened though he didn't mean it.

"Kurongu is difficult to meet with" Simba continued.

"oh I'm sorry you had to meet him" a voice replied from behind it was Vitani.

"what are you doing here you're supposed to be leading the pack" Simba said.

"already caught a meal could probably get three more before you get to pride rock at this rate" Vitani snarked.

"I forgot how amusing you can be, still why are you here?" Simba asked.

"Well Umoja ran off again I was sent to find him" Vitani answered.

"what Umoja's gone!" Kiara cried out Vitani seemed unconcerned.

"he's a cub why does everyone act surprised when they hear this?" Vitani asked.

"We have to find him!" Kovu said worried.

"alright don't get your tail in a bunch he probably went to find the hyena girl lost" Vitani replied.

"hyena girl" Simba said.

He still didn't really like hyenas despite accepting them.

"yeah the pride's looking for her, her mother was injured and is recovering in Rafiki's tree so when the pride finds the girl they'll likely find your son" Vitani concluded.

Kiara and Kovu didn't look nearly as worried now regardless they still needed to be certain everything was alright Kiara stepped forward.

"Kovu go back with Simba I will accompany Vitani" Kiara said though it sounded more like an order.

Kovu didn't argue when Kiara asked something in that tone you do it, "okay but if you're not back in an hour I'm coming after you" Kovu stated.

"okay I'll see you when we get back" Kiara told him with that the Kiara left with Vitani while Kovu followed Simba back to Pride Rock.

he didn't like doing this a real king wouldn't sit at home and wait he would go out there and find both of them himself, and Kovu knew he would be a real king he would have to be if he ever hoped to live up to his predecessors.

Umoja made his way to the field where he began investigating the grass he could smell something but he wasn't certain where, the tall grass didn't help matters she had to be here somewhere Umoja moved through the field sniffing in the direction of the tall grass that was odd there was a scent coming from it but now it was gone where did she go. Umoja found himself spun around and flipped on his back before feeling a paw pushing down on his neck, he looked up to see a young hyena girl staring down at him and looking quite angry too.

"Who are you?! How did you find me?! What are you doing here?!" the girl demanded while pressing her paw down on his neck.

Umoja struggled against her trying to push her off but she didn't give him the leverage to do so, "I'm Umoja I suspected you were here because it's one of the most secluded areas and I just want to help you." Umoja answered.

The hyena looked at him and released her paw though she seemed angered. "what makes you think I need your help lion" she said arrogantly.

"well I know my way around the kingdom being the prince and all" Umoja replied but was cut off.

"oh so you think just because you're royalty you can decide if I can handle myself or not" the girl said angrily.

"what I didn't say that it's just my home so I would know where to go" Umoja told her.

the hyena looked around the kingdom, "so this entire kingdom is yours" she said with disdain.

"actually that's what my family told me crazy right" Umoja replied.

"so you have claim over all of this hardly seems fair, but I would expect such arrogance from lions" the hyena said.

Umoja was beginning to get annoyed he came out to make sure she was okay and she was treating him like an enemy.

"what's your problem with lions and me I came here to help you that's it!" Umoja yelled.

"You lions think yourself above the world and neglect the people" the hyena said.

"you don't even know who I am or my family you don't get to judge us!" Umoja shouted.

"except for the fact that you rule the lifes of others what gives you the right?" the hyena asked.

Umoja prepared to counter only to find out he couldn't why were the lions in charge why was he destined to be king there were probably better options out there. "I, I don't know" Umoja said.

the hyena turned to him surprised, "you're not going to tell me you were born to rule" she asked.

"I'm not sure maybe I was" Umoja said uncertain.

The hyena felt a little guilty she let her hatred of leaders get to her, "you don't know, I thought the prince would know his perceived place for sure, by the way why would you just openly tell me that?" she asked.

"I thought I would make you feel more comfortable if the prince was welcoming you" Umoja answered.

"oh sorry I just assumed you wanted me to bow to you" the hyena replied.

"I wouldn't have earned such a response respect has to be earned" he said.

"you're a different kind of royal and I don't completely hate you, names Uhuru" she said sounding much more laid back.

"I'm Umoja" Umoja said back.

"hm catchy, so why were you trying to find me?" Uhuru asked.

"We found your mother" Umoja answered.

"wait my mother's alive!" Uhuru cut him off.

"yeah she's back at our medical tree she's the one who asked us to find you" Umoja explained.

"so that's why a pride crossed this field a few moments before you arrived" Uhuru replied.

"how'd you avoid them?" Umoja asked.

"just moved to the nearest section of the outlands came back afterwards" Uhuru answered.

"can you take me to my mother" she asked him.

"no because he's going to be grounded" a kind but firm female voice said, "but we can" the voice finished.

Umoja and Uhuru turned to see Vitani and Kiara standing only a few feet away from them.

"oh uh hi mom" Umoja said nervously.

"Umoja thank you for helping to find her now go home" Kiara commanded her son.

Umoja looked down sadly before turning to leave, "drop by the tree any time I'd like to talk some more" Uhuru called back to him.

Umoja didn't respond but he knew he would have to take that offer.

"Vitani would you please return her to her mother" Kiara requested.

"sure but only if you hold off the scolding until I get back." Vitani responded.

Kiara nodded while smiling a bit amused, Vitani had over the years slowly began returning to her former self before Kopa's death it was a happy thought. Vitani led Uhuru back towards Rafiki's tree where her mother was waiting while Kiara took Umoja back to pride rock, hyenas were interesting this was all Umoja could think her believes must be completely different from his own and he really wondered what they were, how did someone live without a king or maybe the question was how it could live with one.


	5. Chapter 5

: Chapter 4:

Who are we?

Vitani arrived at Rafiki's tree with Uhuru in her mouth she entered the tree and placed the hyena girl down in front of her mother.

"Oh god Uhuru are you alright?" Shauku asked while embracing her daughter.

"I'm fine mom I thought you were dead" Uhuru said while returning the hug.

"so did I but another one of our kind saved me and you" Shauku told her daughter.

This caught Vitani's interest, "another hyena I thought the pack was completely wiped out" Vitani said in shock.

"I don't know but one saved me thank you for retrieving my daughter what is your name" Shauku asked.

Vitani knew telling Shauku who she was would be a terrible idea at this point considering what her mother did to the pack.

"no one important" Vitani said.

"you're important to me" Shauku told her.

Vitani ignored her this time and began to depart, "thanks for saving my mother" Uhuru called out to her.

Vitani didn't reply save her yeah right Vitani could barely look them in the eye considering she was the daughter of the one who likely killed most of Shauku's friends and more importantly directly supported the decision for her to do so, after willingly agreeing to something like that there was simply no feasible way Vitani could associate with a hyena not for any actual length of time.

Kiara returned to Pride Rock with Umoja she placed him down and saw Kovu waiting for her.

"was everything alright" he asked.

"yes everything was fine actually" Kiara answered.

"good where is he?" Kovu asked.

Kiara gestured outside the den the two of them went out together to speak to their son.

Umoja was sitting alone when waiting for his parents when Simba approached him.

"getting into trouble, getting caught, getting lectured, a cub's life" he told him.

Umoja laughed at his remark, "you get into a lot of trouble" Umoja asked.

Simba chuckled, "I'm shocked I didn't spend half my cub hood grounded" Simba answered.

Kovu and Kiara emerged from the den staring down at their son.

"Umoja you have to stop running off" Kiara said.

"I just wanted to find her I thought the prince welcoming her would make her feel more comfortable here" Umoja replied his voice a little sad.

"it's not that you run off whenever given the chance" Kovu told him.

"you're fathers right what you did today was actually somewhat responsible but I have to look for you everyday" Kiara told him.

"I'm just curious trying to find it all out" Umoja said.

"Umoja you're not going to find your place or purpose while you're a cub and beside you shouldn't have to find those answers alone I know what's it's like to be confused" Kovu told him.

Umoja looked up at them confused, "no it's the great circle our place how did we get here" Umoja asked.

Simba looked at his grandson with shock he had dealt with this before, "no one has the answer to that Umoja" Simba told him.

"it's true we're just part of the great circle and we play our part in it" Kiara told him.

"no what I mean is how did we come to rule, why do we deserve that right" Umoja asked uncertain.

Kovu's jaw dropped, "what it's, It's just how it is" Kovu answered.

"we've done it as long as anyone can remember" Kiara told him.

"but how why, how was such a responsibility given to us how did we get this birthright" Umoja asked his voice sounding almost desperate.

all three lions pondered his question but none more so than Simba, in fact Simba was taking it into deep consideration, what made him so special why was only he fit to rule because he was Mufasa's son shouldn't leadership be chosen by more than just bloodline Simba could only wonder.

Kiara finally spoke, "I don't know, I don't know the answer to that Umoja but here we are if the animals didn't want us to rule don't you think they would've challenged us by now" Kiara told him.

Umoja considered his mom's words, "we've been accepted and that alone tells me that that this is how things are meant to be we are meant to lead" Kiara told him though she didn't believe in destiny they were leading now because they worked their way there.

"but I'm not, I'm not a leader why should I lead others when there are probably better options, I'm not above them" Umoja stated.

Kovu was beginning to understand but still didn't know what to say, "we're not above them we don't rule them we protect them, we're not rulers, we're guardians, they are above us they are the kingdom we just protect it" Kiara stated.

Umoja looked at his mom but still looked uncertain, "maybe I guess" he replied.

Kiara smiled and took her son into her paws, "as long you remember that the how and why doesn't matter, let's go it's time for bed now" Kiara said while gesturing Kovu to follow who just looked at Simba in wonderment that was the queen he had to be a worthy king to and the thought was overwhelming.

Simba watched Kiara enter the den with pride she had learned so much and taught him so much "how much longer before it's time for Kiara to take her place?" Nala asked.

"I don't know Kovu's still struggling" Simba told her.

"he'll learn" Nala said.

she felt concerned she always felt she was a good queen but never had she done something like what Kiara did back in that gorge all those years ago, nor had she ever said something so wise Nala never even thought of it that way Kiara was going to redefine the pride lands, she was proud of her but still felt inferior to her, Simba could tell something was bothering Nala.

"what's wrong?" he asked

"nothing Simba" Nala lied.

Simba saw right through it, "come on you can tell me" he told her.

"have you ever felt like you don't matter" Nala asked, Simba thought for a moment.

"I've felt weak, uncertain but never worthless why" Simba answered.

"Simba my whole life has been dedicated to being queen and every aspect of my life has been defined by it, now I can't hunt, Kiara doesn't need me, the kingdom doesn't need me, Simba when Kiara becomes queen what purpose do I serve?" Nala asked him.

Simba was dumbfounded, "what! Nala no of course you have a purpose, when Kiara becomes queen you'll still be my mate, you'll be Nala" Simba told her.

Nala turned and asked Simba the question that was beginning to haunt her, "and tell me Simba beneath it all who is Nala?" she asked him

"my mate, Kiara's mother, Sarafina's daughter" Simba tried to rationalize.

"no those are the people I know who am I Simba beyond a queen what purpose do I have" Nala asked again.

"I love you Nala and I wouldn't be here without you" Simba told her.

Nala smiled at Simba's comment before lowering her head, "you don't get it, I love you too but that's not who I am and I just don't know" Nala said sorrowfully before turning away to leave.

"Nala wait!" Simba called out to her but she was gone.

Simba couldn't believe the conversation he just had of course Nala had purpose and he knew who she was, but did he, now that Simba thought about it both he and Nala had been defined by their reign as king and queen, when that was over who would they become and Simba could still at least hunt Nala's age had caught her much harder everything she used to love to do she couldn't do anymore and had to rely on others to do it all the time. Simba couldn't imagine what that was like. He turned to the edge of pride rock and stared at the stars.

"father is Nala right is a king solely defined by their reign if so who are they beyond it, and why are we even king, why are we king" Simba asked, he felt a brisk wind and wondered if it was his father,

"father is it our right and if it isn't does that mean I have no purpose, who are we, why are we here if not to lead?" Simba asked

there was no response he didn't expect one his father made it clear Simba would have to manage without him. Simba turned away he saw Nala below Pride Rock and watched her he could only wonder how they came to be here, deep in thought Simba looked to the skies staring at the stars one which formed strange symbol a it looked like a lion but within it were the stars and what appeared to be snake wrapping itself around the lion, what on earth kind of star alignment was that even more shocking now it was gone, what was that and what did it mean.

The same Symbol seen in the stars now hung in a dark chamber in a cave where a massive tiger with brown eyes stared up at it beside him was a hyena and lion with tan fur and a brown mane his eyes blue, The tiger dropped what appeared to be some dust in the fire a massive burst coming from it,

"our moment is almost at hand, what did you discover" he asked his two partners his voice was calm calculating deep and board line monotone,

"Simba was meeting with the leader known as Kurongu" the lion answered,

"be certain you witness their meeting and do not strike until signaled to" the tiger said.

The lion saluted not the tiger but the signal above him, before departing as he left a leopard was watching from the shadows and took that opportunity to report back to his pride.

he arrived at his pride which was mostly deserted at the time he walked up to a lion laying down in the middle of a circle his fur was brown his mane black his eyes green, he noticed the lion in front of him,

"it would appear the society lives on" the leopard said,

"not surprising, if so no doubt they'll be targeting the pride lands" the lion said,

"I believe we should keep monitoring the society as well as the pride lands it's possible they will target us as well" the leopard said,

"I agree good work" the lion said kindly, the leopard before leaving, he did not bow did not address him as he leader, nor did anyone else, nor was there even a ruler that wasn't how things worked in Kilbali's home.

 _"Well there's three more characters introduced all of which will have large roles to play. Kurongu will be introduced next chapter and bring some new themes to the story. Now about Nala's arc, Nala's arc originated while I was first writing this struggling to come up with something to give her I knew I wanted her to be a bigger character than my previous stories and the problem was that in all Lion King movies as well as all my previous stories Nala was used to support another character it was never her arc so i questioned who would Nala be on her own and I realized that was the story Nala is in a position where everything she used to do she can't anymore all the people she supported don''t really need her support anymore so when on her own who is she, Nala herself will try to unravel that answer. Just thought i'd justify it I like Nala as a character and just wanted to give her an arc that would really delve into her."_


	6. Chapter 6

_"First thing I want to say is to assure all christians that Kurongu is not meant to be a jab at your belief's I would never do that there is much more to his character and I really came to like him, but a reoccuring thing in the War Of Ideals is showing both the good and bad of different ideals and beliefs to present a more complex and uncertain picture I hope you can still enjoy."_

: Chapter 5:

A different point of view

Simba, Nala and the rest of the pride had gathered outside of pride rock awaiting the arrival of a very powerful lion Kurongu, Simba had hoped to meet him two days ago but Kurongu refused to allow him in his kingdom or how he put it his church agreeing only to meet him in the pride lands.

"So this Kurongu does he really require this kind of welcoming" Nala asked.

"he's a king we treat him with proper respect" Kiara said.

"actually he's not a king" Simba stated.

"well what is he then" Kovu asked

"his followers describe him as a spiritual leader" Simba answered, Vitani shrugged at the response she had heard of Kurongu as well and from what she heard she had her own description.

"really from what I heard he's simply put a prick" Vitani said.

"so was I once let's give him a chance" Simba responded.

Umoja was intrigued by this Kurongu a leader who wasn't a king, "how does he lead" Umoja asked.

"well at least what I heard he leads with faith and spiritual beliefs he's not the leader the spirit itself is" Simba explained.

Umoja looked up what a fascinating concept, Nala and Kovu however looked in sheer confusion.

"what" Nala asked.

"I can't really explain Nala just one of the several different beliefs we've come across you think this is different I heard one pride doesn't have a government at all" Simba said.

"savages" Nala replied.

Umoja didn't get his grandmothers response, "but doesn't that mean the inhabitants are free to live their life however they choose what's so bad about it?" Umoja asked.

"people can't just do whatever they want no society could ever survive like that" Kovu told him.

"there are leaders for a reason Umoja" Kiara told him.

she saw Kurongu and his pride approaching, "Umoja you should go to Rafiki's tree I don't want you getting into trouble during this" Kiara told him.

"okay mom" Umoja replied he was ecstatic to go, finally he could speak to Uhuru again and maybe understand just how she lived.

Kurongu arrived outside of pride rock staring at it with what looked like almost contempt he turned his attention to Simba. Simba had to admit that his expression wasn't doing him any favors and Simba wasn't sure he actually wanted to talk to him, but he had to for the sake of the new growing world.

"Kurongu, I would like to welcome you to the pride lands it is an honor to have you here" Simba said while bowing respectfully.

"thank you for your hospitality, but let's get to business I do not wish to stay in this fortress of heretics for long" Kurongu said rudely.

"what those are my subjects you are insulting" Simba replied with a hint of anger.

"I speak only the truth, and merely wish to convince others of it" Kurongu replied bluntly.

"no matter as you are aware we have officially began an alliance of different lands all around the world" Simba explained.

"you seek to create a united world, admirable" Kurongu stated.

"yes and we would like you to be a part of it" Simba told him.

"what terms are there" Kurongu asked.

"none really simply put both prides are welcomed in either kingdom and when there can live as they choose" Simba told him.

"no, I do not want any of your people bringing your misguided ways into my sanctuary" Kurongu stated.

Simba struggled not to lose his temper at Kurongu's insults, "we believe what we believe" Simba said.

"and it won't save you from being condemned I am merely trying to save you all" Kurongu responded.

"well thank you but we're fine if you do not wish us to be there fine but your people will still be welcomed here" Simba said struggling not to beat Kurongu into the ground.

"we appreciate your generosity but I would like to see your hunting squad as well" Kurongu requested.

"of course" Simba said bracing himself for what was probably another insult.

"who is leader of this hunting pack?" Kurongu asked.

"well that would be the queen my mother Nala" Kiara responded.

"thank you but I was not speaking to you, as for Nala she is much too old to still to be leading the hunt much like myself" Kurongu stated.

Nala looked like she was about ready to throttle him how dare he think her weak.

"I fill in for Nala from time to time, my name is Vitani" Vitani told him.

"Zira's cub than you are most surely capable of catching a kill" Kurongu told her.

Vitani felt her blood boil, did he just call her a killer, "I'm well aware of your past and your skill sets are impressive even some of the more vicious ones but those are to be expected" Kurongu said.

Vitani burst she swore she was going to remove his ability to speak, "you want to see my skill sets, come get an up close look!" Vitani roared.

Kiara grabbed her, "apologies sir, but killing is a very sensitive topic to her." Kiara stated.

"I'm aware but those insecurities one must overcome, by the way I am most impressed with you Kiara you will be a great leader like none other" Kurongu said for the first time his admiration seemed genuine.

Nala looked down in shame once again Kiara had proven how little she needs her she was proud to be her mother but still why did he have put her down so harshly.

"well do you agree to the alliance" Simba asked wanting to wrap this up.

"yes I accept but my terms remain the same, and one more thing I would like to remain here for the time being to speak with Kovu I am guessing you will soon step down so I wish to establish a partnership of sorts with the future king" Kurongu explained.

Kovu stepped forward answering before Simba could, "of course I wish to help our alliance in any way I can" Kovu said.

"than may Mungu guide you" Kurongu said before departing for one of the hills above Kovu accompanied him curious what he wished to tell him about.

Simba, Nala, Kiara and Vitani all turned to each other happy it was over, "what an arrogant self righteous jerk" Simba said he couldn't believe how rude he was.

"I can't even think of the proper term" Nala said.

"no mom I think Vitani described him pretty accurately, he's simply put a prick" Kiara stated.

Sure he complemented her but he still insulted everyone else there not to mention the entire kingdom. Kurongu could hear their comments about him and didn't care he wasn't here for their alliance, they didn't summon him here a higher power brought them to him, the Mungu had told him about them, all of them they were oblivious so desperate to build a new world without seeing the most critical detail someday soon there simply wouldn't be a world, that's why he was there to insure they all survived, survived to battle and triumph against the coming apocalypse.

On a far hill the lion from the mysterious cave watched as Kurongu left Simba and his family they were alone perfect, the society had been watching Simba since the beginning they also watched his father Mufasa as well as Ahadi and Uru's father, this was of course long before the lions time but he was told it by their leader, Pindua, the society knew more about the world than anyone including the very answer Simba and Umoja sought, now it was time for them to find out the society would strike tonight the greatest deception would be exposed, tonight the world would know that at long last the society of Machafuko had returned.

Umoja made his way to Rafiki's tree when he was spotted by Sarafina "did you run off again prince Umoja?" Sarafina asked.

"no my mom gave me permission" Umoja answered.

"well alright but stay out of trouble" Sarafina asked him.

"I always at least try to" Umoja replied.

Sarafina couldn't argue with that at least he wasn't diving off of waterfalls he certainly wasn't the handful Simba was at least from what she heard.

"you're right compared to your grandpa Simba when he was a cub threw himself into trouble everyday" Sarafina told him.

"that must have been hectic" Umoja said laughing.

"it didn't help Sarabi's age" Sarafina said before giving Umoja the go ahead to go up.

Umoja made his way through the tree where he saw Uhuru on the floor drawing something, "you have an interest in art" Umoja asked.

Uhuru looked up and saw him, "hey how's it going, and no not really just a few things" Uhuru said.

"so you're the lion cub who found my daughter" Shauku said to him.

"well it was mostly the pride" Umoja replied.

"you're too generous" Shauku told him.

"I'm Umoja you" Umoja told her.

"my name is Shauku you already met Uhuru" Shauku responded.

Umoja bowed respectfully before approaching Uhuru, "what's that you're drawing" he asked her.

"it's not just a drawing it's an ideal" Uhuru told him.

"an ideal" Umoja said confused.

"yeah you know how you pride landers believe in the rule of pride rock this is mine" Uhuru answered.

Now Umoja was interested he wondered just what kind of ideals this hyena girl believed in especially if she's against leaders and rulers, "what is it?" he asked,

"the shield of Machafuko" Uhuru stated.

"Machafuko what does that mean?" Umoja questioned.

Uhuru pointed to the stars on her picture, "it means freedom, the right to determine your own destiny to be held back by no one to be commanded by no one" Uhuru explained.

Umoja was fascinated but confused people were free weren't they, "aren't people already free?" he pondered.

"no wherever you go you always have someone telling everyone what to do, could you imagine a world where you could live whatever life you chose it'd be a perfect world" Uhuru said smiling.

"I don't know yeah everyone can live how they choose but what's to stop people from just taking over entire kingdoms or killing prides" Umoja asked.

"what stops it anyway" Uhuru responded.

Umoja tried to think of a counter but found it difficult, "well the leaders" Umoja replied uncertain.

Uhuru smiled in amusement he was so naïve but interesting his different views on different beliefs were intriguing wrong but intriguing, "I like this debating back and forth between us" Uhuru told him.

Umoja smiled as well he loved seeing a different side to the world the different way things could be ran and he had to admit he did wonder if perhaps a world where people were free to determine their lives without leader and rulers would be better but could it actually work he needed to know more.

"show me more of this" Umoja requested, and Uhuru did, each one revealing more about this new ideal, an ideal Umoja wanted to learn more and more about.

Shauku watched as her daughter and the prince debated politics well the world was full of surprises her daughter had always been a rebellious free spirit even against her and she never would've imagined she would even remotely bond with the prince but the moment made her happy due to the hyenas being nearly extinct Uhuru didn't have any real friends and it was great to see her making one. Shauku turned away from them and gazed out the tree where she was startled by what she saw there he was the same hyena who saved them was watching them he wasn't far maybe she could catch him but he was already leaving.

"hey wait" Shauku called out, rushing out the tree and heading for the ledge he was on but he was no longer there, she then saw him running she bolted after him.

"wait come back who are you!?" Shauku called out but he was gone. Shauku didn't understand who was this hyena and how did he know them he had to know them why else would he save them and why else would he keep watch on them.

 _"So Umoja has began to delve into the ways of Anarchy where will this lead him, and who is this mysterious Hyena what apocalypse is Kurongu referring to what does the society have planned you'll just have to keep reading to find out._


	7. Chapter 7

_"Well here we are our first big action scene of the story this is definitely the turning point in Trials of Chaos as the story really begins to take shape from this point on hope you've enjoyed up to this point._

: Chapter 6:

The infiltration

The lion from the dark cave was watching from the shadows as Simba and his pride entered Pride Rock, he counted the number of lionesses close to three dozen and that probably wasn't all of them the rest were probably resting somewhere near Pride Rock. The society was tough but if they were going to succeed at their mission this would have to be a sneak attack. Where was his partner they would need to be ready soon.

"how's the situation?" he heard his partner call from behind, the hyena.

"nice of you to finally arrive Yatima" the lion said.

"the mission is still a few hours away" Yatima replied annoyed.

"still wasting your time with those hyenas I see" The lion stated.

"you still have time for your actual duties right" he asked.

"don't question my resolve, Hatari." Yatima said angered

Hatari grinned, "I don't care about your resolve but I can't handle this alone" Hatari stated.

"you're in a hurry why so anxious" Yatima asked.

"that's my business why the attachment for the hyena family" Hatari asked

"enough about our personal business contact Pindua we'll need his aid" Yatima said calmly.

Hatari grabbed a wooden bowl and lit a fire in it he then threw a strange dust into it and placed two things of fur in, the it released a smoke and created an image of a tiger, "so we are finally ready" Pindua said.

"everything is in place we'll require further aid though" Yatima said.

"I have already anticipated this and will arrive in the Pride Lands within the next few hours a group of followers will accompany me, remain hidden until then" Pindua said before ending the message.

Yatima and Hatari turned away each wanting to return their attention to what they were doing before. Hatari didn't care what Yatima focused his attention or any of the others for that matter Hatari had his own reasons for joining they all did.

The hours passed by and Yatima continued to watch Shauku and Uhuru he was well aware that Shauku caught a glimpse of him but couldn't allow her to catch him. Shauku seemed to be sleeping peacefully as was Uhuru he saw Prince Umoja beside her so he wasn't at Pride Rock that could make things simpler. For the time being he allowed his thoughts to forget the mission for now he would simply relish they were safe, she was safe.

Kovu sat on a hill far away from Pride Rock he had come here hoping Kurongu would speak to him regarding the future of both prides but instead he had stood there silently for most of the day Kovu had tried to leave but Kurongu would always ask he remain. Kovu didn't understand what Kurongu wanted.

"do not leave keep your attention to the border" Kurongu told him.

"I don't get it I've been standing here like a statue all day what am I doing?" Kovu asked.

"Just wait" Kurongu stated.

"for what there's nothing!" Kovu said in anger.

Kurongu caught a scent he knew they would arrive tonight, "there look far focus your vision" Kurongu commanded, Kovu focused his sight to the border and saw a tiger crossing and he wasn't alone close to half a dozen animals were behind him, a panther, a lioness, a cheetah, an antelope, and the last one a leopard.

"what the who are they!" Kovu shouted.

"They're here" Kurongu said ignoring his question.

"I needed you here because I couldn't watch all the borders alone I had no intention of discussing anything with you" he explained.

"you knew they were coming why didn't you say anything who are they?!" Kovu demanded.

"you wouldn't of believed me but it doesn't matter get to your pride and don't let them escape!" Kurongu commanded.

Kovu didn't know how Kurongu knew this but he had to warn his pride whatever they were here it wasn't good.

Yatima sat about a dozen yards away from Rafiki's tree when he caught Pindua's scent he was here it was time for the mission to begin. Shauku opened her eyes and watched the as the mysterious hyena disappeared again where was he going, Shauku made her way out of the tree as she followed him. Sarafina was resting when she felt something a disturbance of sort ever since taking on Rafiki's former role Sarafina had developed a bit of a spiritual side and that side was telling her something was wrong, she got up and went to the entrance of the tree where she saw Shauku running off following another hyena, something was wrong Sarafina could feel it in her gut her family was in danger, with that thought Sarafina rushed toward Pride Rock.

Yatima met up with Hatari as well as Pindua and his group, "there are dozens of lionesses in that den we must do this swiftly and quietly, you five remain hidden if a member of the pride awakens immobilize them, Yatima, Hatari and I will retrieve our target" Pindua said.

All of the members nodded in agreement acknowledging their roles. Pindua, Yatima and Hatari entered the den silently they moved their way to the center where the royal family slept, Hatari saw his target sleeping on the ground how he would love to take it now and he actually considered doing so extracting his claws.

"we need only one don't worry about the rest, Yatima be certain the exit is clear" Pindua stated. Hatari relented as he and Pindua extracted a small plant they cut it open and let a liquid drip on a leaf they moved toward the royal family time to take their target.

Kovu ran towards Pride Rock only to find himself tackled by a leopard she threw him down and placed her paw on his throat, Kovu struggled against her he had to do something quick the intruders were in the den. He grabbed her paw and forcibly removed it he then roared as loud as he could.

Simba was startled to hear a mighty roar why would Kovu do that at this time he opened his eyes to see a tiger and a lion dangerously close to him and his family, his instincts took over.

"Intruders!" Simba shouted his voice waking the entire pride Nala was first to take action.

"seize them!" Nala roared.

Pindua growled in frustration as the pride jumped at them, Pindua grabbed a lioness and threw her aside before backhanding another one out of the way another jumped on his back which he threw to the ground. Hatari found himself being practically dog piled by lioness who forcibly threw off him.

"well got a plan b" Hatari asked.

Pindua let out a savage roar signaling his troops seconds later his followers came charging into the den led by Yatima.

Shauku arrived at Pride Rock only to hear the sounds of battle coming from it.

"Shauku what's going on" Sarafina asked.

"I think Pride Rock is under attack" Shauku asked.

"I knew something was wrong" Sarafina said before paying Shauku no more attention.

Kovu fought his way into Pride Rock searching frantically for Kiara, "Kiara!" he called out to her.

"don't bother with her make sure the invaders don't escape!" Kurongu yelled while running to Pride Rock himself.

Simba and the pride found themselves closed in as the invaders maneuvered their way around them Simba threw his paw at one of them but they dodged it before throwing another lioness into his attack. Nala pinned another to the ground only for him to trip one of the lionesses causing her to fall on Nala.

"it's too crowded we can't fight in here." Simba said quietly.

"you can't but we can" Pindua said to him, before grabbing him and throwing him to the floor he jumped at Simba who rolled out of the way and kicked him in the chin Pindua hit the ground before rolling to the side.

Simba leaped at him swinging his paw downward Pindua ducked under the blow and struck him in the gut, "this was supposed to go much more smoothly" Pindua told him.

"you really thought I would let you hurt my family!" Simba roared.

"we had no desire to, we were here for one reason and it wasn't to bring harm I appall such desires" Pindua told him.

Simba wasn't buying any of it why sneak on them he grabbed Pindua and threw him across the den. Nala kicked a leopard in the face before tripping a panther she grabbed it and slammed its' head into the floor, finally after all this time she was finally doing something again if she couldn't hunt or teach Kiara at least she could still protect her pride. Nala jumped in the air and pushed the leopard down pressing her paw down on her neck the leopard responded by throwing her off with her leg causing her back to hit the wall, Nala pulled herself up only to feel an aching sensation in her bones.

"no!" Nala cried.

she forced herself to run at her opponent but her blows were becoming slower and her joints were stumbling she couldn't keep up with her opponent who casually backhanded her aside, Nala felt her body hit the ground and couldn't force it to get up she saw an enemy coming at her only for Kiara to intercept them, yet another thing Nala was incapable now she didn't protect her pride or her family they had to protect her, she was completely and utterly useless.

Kovu threw Yatima out of the den before knocking another invader aside finally the lionesses began forcing their opponents outside, "quick thinking Kovu" Vitani called out to him.

"where's Kiara?" Kovu asked.

"she went to help Simba" Vitani answered.

Kovu didn't say another word he immediately rushed in Simba's direction, Vitani looked around the battlefield and saw Shauku trying to get through the carnage what she was doing, she was going to get herself killed not if Vitani had anything to say about it Vitani rushed toward her.

Shauku maneuvered her way through the battle searching for the hyena she saw him battling against Kurongu she jumped in the air and tackled the hyena to the ground.

"what are you doing get off of me" Yatima demanded.

"who are you how do you know me" Shauku asked.

"it's not important now get out of here before you put yourself in danger!" Yatima demanded.

"no you know me and I think I know you" Shauku said.

"no, no you don't leave" Yatima pleaded.

Shauku pushed him down harder staring at him gazing at his green eyes wait a minute it couldn't be she thought he was dead, "Yatima" Shauku said in shock.

"no you can't know me for both your sake and my niece!" Yatima stated before pushing her off he then threw a thing of sand at her temporarily blinding her before disappearing.

"Yatima!" Shauku called out to him but she couldn't see him anywhere this was impossible her brother was alive.

She continued searching despite not being able to fully see she found herself stumbling and nearly falling off a ledge only for a paw to grab her.

"hang on" Vitani called to her before pulling her up, Shauku looked at her in disbelief why did this lion save her why had either of these lionesses saved her she thought everyone wanted hyenas dead.

Simba grappled with Pindua only for Hatari to grab him and throw him aside.

"all that talk of greatness and still you were saved by another" Hatari mocked him.

Simba swiped at his jaw Hatari took the blow and grabbed Simba around the neck.

"you think you're strong but you've lived in privilege you know nothing of true hardships" Hatari growled before lifting him up and slamming him on the ground.

"get away from my father!" Kiara roared jumping on Hatari's back clawing at it.

Hatari growled and grabbed Kiara throwing her to the ground before kicking her in the ribs he then grabbed her head and slammed it into the ground.

"Hatari that is enough" Pindua said calmly but firmly.

Hatari relented and stared down at both Kiara and Simba, "I have been waiting for you longer than you can ever imagine" he told one of them though which one wasn't certain.

The entire pride were about to descend on them their forces had been pushed back, "grab the girl we'll have to change our tactics" Pindua said not sounding worried at all.

Hatari grabbed Kiara and before anyone could react Pindua threw a thing of dust and fire on the floor creating a smoke cloud the pride was already surrounding the king but had no hope of finding where the intruders went.

Simba opened his eyes to see his pride staring down at him, "what happened where are the intruders?" Simba asked.

"They escaped and they took Kiara" Sarafina told him.

"what! Where did they go?!" Simba demanded.

"We don't know, Vitani disappeared during the battle as well, Nala was injured too" Sarafina said worried.

"no" was all Simba could say.

Kovu entered the den and noticed Kiara wasn't there, "what's going on where is Kiara I tried to reach her during the battle but couldn't" Kovu stated.

"I'm afraid they took Kiara and we don't know where" Sarafina told him sorrowfully.

"no I was suppose to protect her, she's my mate how could I let them take her!" Kovu roared.

"I should've fought harder I should've warned everyone sooner, I should've been better!" Kovu screamed his paws trembling in fury.

"no Kiara" he said in near whisper.

"Kiarrraaa!" Kovu screamed to the heavens, he had failed his mate how could he possibly protect a kingdom when he couldn't even protect his mate.

 _"I'm afraid that might be all for now so what's your opinion of the story so far do you like it. Also I have a little fun question who hear while reading the battle against the society was hearing the red lotus theme. Well I'll try to get more uploaded before the weekend is up hope everyone's enjoyed Trials of Chaos so far._


	8. Chapter 8

_"Well it's been a little over a week but I'm back with the next chapter and plenty more to follow our last chapter saw Kiara abducted by the mysterious society of Machafuko who infiltrated Pride Rock for an unknown purpose why you ask what is their motivation how do these events impact our beloved characters well sit back and find out._

: Chapter 7:

Our failures

Shauku was beginning to gain her vision back and got a good look at the lioness that saved her it was the one who brought her daughter to her.

"This is the second time you've helped me why" Shauku asked

"I just want to help people" Vitani said

she wasn't sure why she was so focused on protecting this hyena family like it would really matter in the end.

"so you don't know either" Shauku replied.

"I guess with hyenas being so scarce I want to keep the last few safe" Vitani answered

it wasn't a lie her mother wiped them out the least she could do is protect the last few. Shauku could see the uncertainty on the lioness' face she was obviously hiding something else.

"yeah we are but I thought that was supposed to be a good thing" Shauku said in contempt.

Vitani felt like she had been punched in the gut she once thought that exact thing but now seeing one of the few survivors all it brought her was guilt.

"you know there was once a time where I thought that too" Vitani said.

Shauku growled "I don't get it what did we do to be so hated did we do any worse than some of the things you lions did, did we deliberately commit genocide" Shauku yelled.

"Kecila did all that and more" Vitani told her.

"she's just one hyena we spent decades trying to atone for what she did why do we think we never declared war on you because we felt we had caused enough bloodshed" Shauku said on the verge of tears.

"I was born and I was hated by every living kingdom and I didn't even know why!" Shauku cried.

Vitani felt her heart breaking she was right the entire hyena species was condemned for the crimes of one.

"You're right it's not fair believe it or not I understand" Vitani told her,

"How could you?" Shauku asked.

"I was exiled from my home for the crimes of my parents it was only because of a dear friend that I was ever able to return" Vitani explained.

"you want to kill us don't you" Vitani asked.

"a group of animals tried to murder me and my daughter just because we were hyenas yes if I could I'd kill you all" Shauku seethed.

Vitani understood this rage, "you would condemn us for the crimes of a few how are you better" Vitani asked knowing the cub she loved would have likely spoken those exact words,."

it doesn't matter I'm just another hyena all that matters is that I find him" Shauku said.

"who, please I want to help you" Vitani pleaded.

Shauku relented, "that other hyena he's my brother" Shauku said.

"I'll help you find him" Vitani said.

Shauku expression softened and she merely nodded her head yes. What was Vitani doing she all but asked Zira to wipe the hyenas out and now did she really think helping one hyena family reunite would make up for that Vitani and her family had committed many crimes most they could atone for but not this one.

Simba and Kovu sat inside of pride rock silently with shame besides lied Nala who felt nothing but disgust for herself Kiara saved her and she couldn't even save Kiara at least Kovu and Simba fought on Nala collapsed like a weakling, where was the strong lioness she used to be had age withered her that much, she refused to believe that. Kovu was enraged, enraged at the ones who took Kiara and enraged at himself for not stopping it what was he supposed to tell Umoja he knew he had to.

"Kovu you did everything you could" Simba reassured him.

"I should've been prepared for this" Simba finished.

"no you said it yourself your time is almost done I must be capable to lead now and I'm not" Kovu said shamefully.

"enough we all know the truth we failed we are supposed to be protectors and yet we didn't even notice over half a dozen intruders" Nala said bluntly.

"we'll find her" Simba said, and then something occurred to him maybe they wouldn't have to.

"I think they came for me" Simba said.

"how do you know" Nala asked, "they said they were changing their tactics

I think they were after me" Simba explained, Kovu began to understand,

"they took her as leverage meaning they're going come back but we can't wait that long we have to strike now!" Kovu roared.

"no we don't know what we're up against if we charge in blindly we could get everyone killed I don't like it either Kovu but we have to wait for now let them come to us" Simba said.

"I agree Simba but I do not like it" Nala stated.

Kovu knew they were right but it still felt like it was a mistake but there was something worse Kovu needed to do now he made his way to Rafiki's tree to see his son.

Umoja was resting peacefully Uhuru had also fallen asleep right next to him they were practically nuzzled up to each other neither realized it of course. Umoja opened his eyes and saw Uhuru close to him too close in his opinion he gently moved away from her. He was still taking in the events of last night and the ideal he had learned so much about though ironically it seemed Uhuru didn't know everything about it either but regardless it was still fascinating.

"Umoja" Kovu whispered.

Umoja's ears perked up and he turned to see his father, "dad" he said cheerfully.

"Umoja there's something I need to tell you" Kovu said regretfully.

Umoja was confused what was wrong, "dad what's going on" he asked worried.

"last night pride rock was attacked by an unknown group" Kovu explained,

"what is everyone alright!" Umoja panicked.

"no one that we know of died, but they took your mother" Kovu told him.

Umoja looked at his father in shock, "there's an entire pride how do they just take her" Umoja asked in disbelief.

"We weren't prepared for it" Kovu answered.

"you weren't prepared for it how what do they even want with her!" Umoja screamed.

"we are the royal family of the kingdom" Kovu stated.

"yeah and a lot of good it did us!" Umoja shouted.

"They took her because she was royalty that's it if there wasn't a king or queen or princess my mother wouldn't be kings knows where!" Umoja screamed so loud it echoed across the tree.

"Umoja" Kovu tried to say.

"What are you doing here go find my mother!" Umoja demanded.

Kovu couldn't think of a counter for that he was right he needed to find Kiara and he might have an idea on how.

"Umoja I'm going to make this right" Kovu told him, his son completely ignored him, Kovu turned away and made his to Sarafina.

Umoja still couldn't believe it an entire pride and they were all helpless how could the entire pride not stop that.

"wow I didn't know you could get that angry" Uhuru said having woke up.

"my mother was taken and our kingdoms so called leaders couldn't do anything about it" Umoja growled."

they never can they just stand around and twiddle their paws" Uhuru said spitefully.

"and what would your ideal pride be doing?" Umoja asked.

"we would find your mom, because that is what keeps the pride running no rules no curfews, no requirements, all that matters is your life and without anyone being held back by a bunch of oppressive laws and everyone already having what they want they would be no more selfishness we'd all help each other as a family" Uhuru told him.

Umoja was moved by the ideal of such pride it seemed perfect but would that really happen Umoja wasn't certain about what ideal to believe in he wasn't so sure he believed in the pride lands anymore but he also wasn't sure he could completely embrace Uhuru's.

Kiara opened her eyes only to find herself in a dark cave there was a symbol hanging above the wall she moved ever slightly to see if she was bound and noticed she wasn't why would they leave her free.

"I see you have awakened" Pindua said.

"what's going on why am I not tied I could walk right out of here" Kiara said.

"and that would be your right just as it would be ours to bring you back" Pindua responded

"I don't understand what do you mean" Kiara asked.

"we will not force you to remain in this cave you are free to attempt to leave however many times you wish because that choice is your right and we cannot take that choice from you" Pindua explained.

"okay why am I here" Kiara questioned.

"not yet, when Simba arrives I will answer all of your questions" Pindua told her

"however I can explain this we were originally going to take your father but after being discovered I decided to go for a more peaceful approach" Pindua stated.

"and when you have what you want" Kiara said

"you will both be free to do as you wish, I don't expect to understand just wait Kiara your answers will come soon" Pindua said

Kiara was curious just what did he mean what secrets did he hold the truth was Kiara didn't want to escape at least not until she knew the secrets he held.

Kovu was meeting with Sarafina about finding a way to track Kiara's spirit but Sarafina wasn't certain about this idea

"I don't know Kovu I haven't managed to fully master the spiritual ways like Rafiki did" Sarafina told him.

"well try anyway!" Kovu demanded.

"No you are not thinking clearly and what you are asking of me could be dangerous" Sarafina responded.

"I'm giving you an order!" Kovu roared, Sarafina remained unmoved.

"keep your emotions in check boy" Kurongu scolded, having arrived at the tree.

"my mate has been taken" Kovu growled.

"and your acting like an immature child rather than a king" Kurongu said harshly.

"it's my fault she's gone" Kovu said with regret

"yes I told you not to focus on her and insure the attackers didn't escape but you let your emotions cloud your mind, perhaps I should've asked one of the others to accompany me" Kurongu said coldly

"you could've told them you could've prevented this!" Kovu roared "blaming me how did Simba ever see you as a worthy successor" Kurongu said.

Sarafina was surprised by Kurongu's bluntness, Kovu could not find a proper response Kurongu turned away from him not bothering to pay him heed anymore.

Kovu turned to Sarafina looking more desperate, "please I have to make up for this" Kovu pleaded.

"I understand your pain Kovu but Kurongu is right this is reckless you have to start acting like a king" Sarafina said softly but firmly.

Kovu understood he was acting like a child Simba's plan was the plan they needed to follow he had to be patient. Kovu turned away and made his way back to Pride Rock.

Sarafina watched him leave he really did remind her of Taka she hoped he controlled his personal feelings better than her beloved did.

"so that's the king that will lead a united world he still has much to learn" Kurongu stated.

"you didn't need to be so harsh" Sarafina told him

"pain is a strong motivator I know from experience it led me to the path of Mungu" Kurongu told her

"the faith of Mungu I have heard of it and truly it can lead you far" Sarafina responded

"you have no idea you have all strayed from the path so I have been sent to help save you" Kurongu stated.

"where is the hyena mother?" he asked

"I don't know" Sarafina answered,

"then you need to find her as well as Vitani they are pieces to the whole" Kurongu said.

"the whole of what" Sarafina asked

"of the future the future Mungu has set" Kurongu said.

"careful Kurongu the moment someone believes themselves a savior believes themselves pure is the moment their soul blackens" Sarafina warned him before turning away.

Kurongu felt shaken by her words but shrugged off he knew this was the right path because it wasn't his they simply could not be trusted to follow their own.

Simba waited by pride rock for any sign of the intruders return he caught sight of Kovu who approached Pride Rock.

"anything" he asked.

"no how'd Umoja take it" Simba asked his voice very quiet

"not well he was furious at me, at you, at everyone" Kovu said equally quiet.

"he's not wrong" Nala said.

"we have to make this right that's our purpose why we're here to protect the great circle" Nala stated

"we will" Simba said.

Kovu than saw Hatari approaching them "Simba he's here" Kovu called out.

Simba turned his attention to Hatari who stopped in front of them.

"where is my daughter!" Simba demanded.

"Tell me where you have her before I end your existence!" Nala spat

"don't make me laugh, if you were going to kill me you would have done it already." Hatari said without a trace of fear

"if you've done anything to her" Kovu seethed.

"enough it's obvious you were expecting me you knew we would be back just like you knew if Kiara were dead I wouldn't be here" Hatari stated.

Simba, Nala and Kovu allowed themselves to calm, "very well what are your demands?" Simba asked.

"nothing just for you to accompany me to a meeting with Pindua" Hatari answered.

"Pindua" Simba asked confused.

"the tiger you fought we don't want war he just wishes to speak to you when that is done your daughter will be free he gives his word" Hatari explained.

Simba wasn't sure this definitely sounded like it could be a trap and he couldn't just blindly walk into it, "I'll go but a group of lioness will accompany me" Simba stated, "that's acceptable heck most your pride can come if you want" Hatari responded.

Simba was surprised he was certain he would have to fight to maintain those terms but now he wasn't certain this was a trap allowing the whole pride to come was board line suicide.

"give us a moment" Simba requested.

Hatari merely shrugged, Simba Nala and Kovu began to discuss the message given to them, "It seems genuine I'll go" Simba said.

"don't you think I'm not going with you Simba" Nala responded.

"No the kingdom needs it's queen maybe this will show you that" Simba told her.

"she's my mate I have to" Kovu began to say, "No, you're not thinking clearly, and you need help Nala keep the kingdom together and Umoja needs his father" Simba stated.

Nala and Kovu both looked like they were ready to debate further, "my decision is final" Simba concluded.

it was done and Nala couldn't believe it Simba had actually asserted his authority over her he had never done that before.

Simba turned to Hatari gesturing a dozen lionesses to follow him, "so have you decided?" Hatari asked.

"Yes take me to them" Simba commanded.

Simba, Hatari and the lionesses departed Pride Rock and shortly after the pride lands themselves Simba wondered what Pindua wanted from him and if he could possibly guess what was come next, the answer to that question was a definitive no, Simba could never even comprehend what was coming next many of his questions were about to be answered and his whole world was about to be turned upside down.


	9. Chapter 9

: Chapter 8:

Secrets of Machafuko

Simba walked alongside Hatari who led him towards a cave they had been walking for the last three hours finally they had found their location.

"Pindua is waiting go inside" Hatari told him.

Simba ignored the lion turning to the lionesses he brought with him, "keep an eye on him and anyone else you see" Simba commanded.

Simba entered the cave it was a lit with torches as if guiding him he continued to walk noticing a symbol on the wall it was the same symbol he saw in the stars two nights ago, what did it mean? Simba entered a dark chamber and saw a massive version of the symbol in the middle of the room as well as Kiara. This surprised him he'd expected Kiara would be tied down instead she was standing freely in the middle of the cave.

"Kiara why are you still here if you been free this whole time?" Simba asked.

"I couldn't leave there's a secret they know and I need to find out it is" Kiara answered.

"and you will wait no longer" Pindua called out, entering the chamber.

Simba growled at Pindua in anger while Kiara stared intensely, "I would expect such reactions from you feel free to sit if you wish" Pindua said politely.

"what do you want with me Pindua" Simba demanded.

"a little of your time for now" Pindua answered.

"Alright let's talk" Simba replied.

Pindua, Simba and Kiara were now all sitting around the symbol hanging from the wall, "I suppose since you are the one with questions you should start" Pindua said.

"who are you people" Kiara asked.

"we are part of a society that has existed for a thousands years since the beginning of the era of the lion, we are the society of Machafuko" Pindua answered.

"since the beginning of the lions you know how it begun" Simba asked in shock.

"yes, and it is because it begun that we seek to fulfill our mission" Pindua stated.

"what mission?" Kiara asked.

"To restore balance to this world by ending the reign of the lions" Pindua told her.

"that would topple the entire great circle it was our right to lead!" Simba roared.

"Are you sure do you know how you came into power?" Pindua asked, "Does it matter" Kiara said quietly something told her it mattered and she probably didn't want to know.

Simba is equally uncertain the truth of the great circle something no one should know but he had to.

"you know don't you" Simba said

"yes and now so will you. You see a thousands years ago the prides were on the verge of collapse the governments had failed and the kingdoms had spiraled into revolution it was true chaos until two great lions Usawa and Machafuko emerged bringing the prides under their guidance however the corrupt governments sought to reclaim the kingdoms they failed to control the result was tyranny and oppression and Usawa was tasked with maintaining the balance he agreed believing the tyranny was better than the chaos before Machafuko did not he rebelled and rallied the citizens to his side claiming the kingdom in the name people the kingdom would become known as the Pride Lands he named Pride Rock himself." Pindua explained.

Simba and Kiara listened to Pindua's story where was this going was Machafuko the original, "Machafuko was the first king of Pride Rock" Simba said.

Pindua growled at the comment, "Machafuko was no tyrant he would never name himself a king" Pindua said with a hint of anger.

"then what happened?" Kiara asked.

"very well, eventually Usawa rose up against the oppressive government and took control himself while Usawa was a noble lion his need for order blinded him he saw Machafuko as a threat to the kingdom he sought to establish but Machafuko wouldn't turn away the pride lands belonged solely to the people, and so Machafuko challenged Usawa and was unable to defeat him, Usawa then took the pride lands by force forcing the inhabitants to swear their loyalty to him and his reign he then crowned himself the first lion king" Pindua continued.

Simba couldn't believe what he heard it had to be a lie, "the lions came into power by enslaving the kingdom" Simba said in disbelief.

"that seems too convenient for yours cause sugar coated if you will" Kiara stated.

"I don't expect you to believe Usawa was not a bad person and while he forced his reign he was a mostly just king the problem there never should've been a king to begin you and your ancestors are all unwillingly continuing an oppressive tyranny" Pindua stated.

"but we've led fairly" Kiara countered.

Simba was too shocked to say anything, "the truth is you, your father and your grandfather and even his father have all done well with your power but you never should've had it that power belongs to the people" Pindua responded.

Simba tried to think of something but he couldn't Nala was right they were nothing how could he tell her this he couldn't she would lose all sense of her identity.

"so who we always thought we were is a lie" Simba said visibly shaken,

"it's not your fault but now it's time to correct this mistake time to tear down the tyranny and oppression and let the people find their way" Pindua told them.

"but that will throw the world into chaos" Kiara said.

"trust the people Kiara they will find their way and build something far better than anything we could, change is always difficult" Pindua said.

"you would know this how much have you changed this world the truth is you embody everything we believe in Kiara, we would be honored if you would stand alongside us and build the world Machafuko dreamed of" Pindua asked while reaching a paw out to her.

Kiara didn't consider it for even a minute, "no I want to change the world but what you want is too extreme" Kiara stated.

"unfortunate, but that is your choice I will honor it" Pindua said.

"now what where do you we figure into everything now" Simba asked,

"there is one more thing I will need you for in time but I believe you will come willingly give it time, go now you are both free to leave" Pindua said while gesturing to the exit.

"that's it" Simba asked

"you gave me what I wanted now I keep my promise you are free" Pindua said again.

Simba and Kiara exited the cave signaling the lionesses to follow them.

Hatari couldn't belief this after all the trouble of getting them here and Pindua was just letting them go, no he had spent too long trying to find them it was time to take matters into his own paws. Simba and Kiara were on their way back to the pride lands still taking in the enormity of what they just heard if such a truth was exposed the kingdoms would descend into chaos

"what are we going to tell the others" Simba asked his voice nearly broken,

"we can't tell them can you imagine what that would do to the pride" Kiara told him.

"we can't keep ruling it's not our place" Simba replied in regret

"as opposed to who if we try to abolish this now the kingdoms will tear themselves apart" Kiara reasoned.

Simba knew she was right but maybe there was another way to lead. Simba caught a scent and he immediately recognized it Hatari what was he doing here.

"what do you want" Simba asked he would never another command.

"leave us be Pindua said we were free" Kiara stated

Hatari revealed himself growling he didn't care what Pindua said that wasn't who he was truly working with.

"I'm not Pindua and I'm not concerned about his revolution" Hatari said in a near hiss

"what are you after then" Kiara asked.

"I have my own mission" Hatari said before grabbing Kiara around the neck Kiara kicked and struggled grabbing on to his ear and yanking it Hatari roared in anger throwing her aside the lionesses were all turning their attention to him before he could react Simba flew at him swinging wildly Hatari caught his paw and threw him to the ground putting his claws to his throat.

"back off I'm well aware your king is much too important to let die" Hatari roared.

He hated that word important it was the one thing he was not but he was going to rectify that.

"let my father go!" Kiara commanded

"I don't think anyone will notice when my pride tears apart" Kiara seethed, in an instant Hatari exploded.

"you don't think I matter my life has no relevance his life means more yours all of you!" Hatari roared.

"Release the king" a lioness demanded,

Hatari growled, "no one will notice I think they'll notice when I tear your king's throat out!" He screamed.

Kiara was confused her comment really hurt him she needed to calm and act the way she did during the war.

"what's wrong why would you think you have no relevance" Kiara asked him, Hatari heard her words they didn't matter to him but he was letting his anger jeopardize his mission,

"don't play your compassion games with me" Hatari said, what was taking that animal so long surely they had been watching Simba as much as the society why wasn't the animal here yet,

"we can deal with this" Kiara told him, this wasn't working he needed to force the situation he began pressing his claws down.

"no dad!" Kiara cried.

A leopard dived from the grass backhanding Hatari to the ground the leopard pick up Simba and began moving him another member a large lion appeared throwing Simba on his back before beginning to run. Kiara attempted to intercept the animals taking her father when Hatari pounced her to the ground now the pride would have to decide the animals clearly saved Simba, Kiara was the one in danger.

The lionesses came at him he immediately threw Kiara aside and bolted running away as he fled Kiara could've sworn she heard him say "took the blasted leopard long enough"

was he waiting for them but why for what purpose because while he knew them they didn't seem to know him, and who were they why would they save her father and where were they taking him.

 _"The truth is revealed but can that really be can that possibly be the truth Ahadi, Simba and Mufasa all the inheritors of a tyranny it's impossible this must be some lie and who took Simba and why what was Hatari waiting for an why, and now that these events have happened what will the society of Machafuko do next, read on to find out."_


	10. Chapter 10

: Chapter 9:

What we regret

Shauku had arrived back at Rafiki's tree where she found Uhuru and Umoja resting together they seemed to enjoy each others company,

"a hyena and a lion getting along haven't seen that in ages" Vitani commented.

"it's not important I just wanted to make sure my daughter was alright" Shauku replied.

"I don't see you with her much are you two distant" Vitani asked.

"no but she loves her freedom so I let her live how she wants only interfering when I have to" Shauku answered.

"not your usual mothering method" Vitani said.

"is that an insult" Shauku asked angered.

"no, so why are we back here I thought you wanted to find your brother" Vitani asked.

"there's no need to he's been watching us he'll be back in time" Shauku answered.

"thank you for helping me I was certain Uhuru and I were alone I am happy to see I was wrong" Shauku said softly.

"no problem" Vitani said with a smile she was insane if she thought this would change anything.

"why are you helping me?" Shauku asked.

"I already told you I want to help the last few hyenas" Vitani replied doing everything possible to avoid looking at her.

"I know but why" Shauku pushed further.

"I did some bad things and I guess I just want to make up for them" Vitani told her.

Shauku looked at Vitani with curiosity, "well I hope you can find peace" Shauku told her before heading for the entrance she knew Yatima would be back soon.

Vitani looked down at Uhuru who was sleeping gently next to Umoja she stared at the hyena girl how much pain did she indirectly cause her she probably got most of her relatives killed, in truth Vitani was pretty sure she ruined that girls life.

"I'm sorry" Vitani said tears in her eyes, she then turned and ran out of the tree until she was out of sight and certain Shauku wasn't nearby.

"mother, don't do it that's what I should've said not kill them all, I'm sorry, god I'm so sorry" Vitani wept she finally collapsed on her knees burying her face in her paws crying and sobbing.

Kovu was waiting for Kiara and Simba to return he should've went with them but Simba had denied it what was he supposed to do.

"waiting by the entrance doesn't make them return faster it just make's the wait more agonizing" Nala told him.

Kovu didn't respond, "have you seen Umoja recently?" Nala asked.

"I refuse to till I have his mother back safe" Kovu answered in a near whisper.

"you can't just ignore your son because you feel you failed him" Nala told him.

"he doesn't want to see me" Kovu responded.

"You can't let your son say what's best, he's not the father you are" Nala stated.

Nala smiled gently, "besides he's your son he will forgive you" Nala assured him.

Kovu smiled back at the queen, "thank you" he said.

"It's why I'm here Kovu" Nala responded though there was a hint of pain in her voice.

"It's the only reason I'm here" Nala whispered bitterly.

There was nothing since Simba left Nala had spent all her time sitting around instead of rescuing her daughter Simba had forbidden her from accompany him it was the first time Simba had ever not wanted Nala beside him, no doubt because she was injured during the previous attacks.

"Are you alright Nala" Kovu asked.

"Simba forbade me from accompany him" Nala said.

"Yeah me too" Kovu responded.

"He has never rejected my aid" Nala continued.

"I'm sure he has his reasons" Kovu told her.

"I know what they are he saw what happened to me at the battle he doesn't think I can handle myself anymore" Nala concluded.

"He's just protecting his mate" Kovu said.

"That's the problem I never needed his protection, I've weakened I'm not the mighty hunter I was anymore" Nala said in regret.

"I regret what I've become" Nala stated.

Kovu didn't know what to say, "maybe not but there are other things you are needed for like just now" Kovu comforted her.

"Don't be ridiculous if Kiara were here would you have needed my help or could Kiara have handled it" Nala asked.

Kovu remained silent he didn't have a counter for that one just like Nala knew he wouldn't.

Umoja was looking at the shield of Machafuko studying it intensely he thought back to the ideal Uhuru had explained him and how it would be ran, he still wasn't sure it sounded too good to be true, a fantasy.

"You alright you haven't said anything since you heard about well" Uhuru asked concerned.

"My mom how everything I believed and had faith in failed to protect her." Umoja seethed.

"I know you're angry understandably" Uhuru began to say.

"I'm uncertain you say under the Machafuko way this wouldn't have happened but if anyone can do whatever they want what if they say no" Umoja asked.

"Some will but not everyone someone will agree to help you" Uhuru told him.

"So I'd be banking my mom's survival on the hopefully kind nature of strangers" Umoja said doubtfully.

"I'd help you I was a stranger and so would my mom" Uhuru told him.

"What about the selfish ones" Umoja asked.

"People are free why would they be selfish?" Uhuru asked back.

Umoja laughed at her question, "you're serious you really think just because people can do what they want they won't be selfish if anything that would make it worse" Umoja stated.

"You've learned a lot Umoja" Kiara called out to him.

Umoja's eyes went wide he turned to see his mom outside the tree, "mom" he said softly.

Kiara smiled, "mom your back!" Umoja cried in joy before running to his mother and leaping into her paws Kiara caught him and hugged him.

"Everything's alright Umoja" Kiara said.

She then placed him back down, "how did you get back" Umoja asked her,

"They let me go they just wished to speak to me about certain things" Kiara answered.

"About what?" Umoja asked confused.

"I'll tell you another time right now I need you to remain here while I discuss some things with your grandmother at pride rock" Kiara told him softly.

"You'll be back right" Umoja asked while looking up his eyes pleading.

"Of course Umoja" Kiara told him.

She hugged him one more time before turning away she couldn't tell him the truth she discovered not yet.

Umoja watched his mom depart again it seemed way too soon but why would her captors let her go.

"That's a weird outcome" Uhuru stated.

"Yeah, anyway I stand by what I said about selfishness" Umoja said not wanting to think about what possibly happened to his mother.

"I have a proposition" Uhuru said.

"What?" Umoja asked.

"Let's test it right in this tree you and I do whatever we want whenever we want and see how it effects us" Uhuru suggested.

Umoja's ears perked up this sounded intriguing what better way to understand something than to test it out.

"yeah midnight tonight this place becomes anarchy" Umoja stated.

This was going to be interesting and probably a little fun, time too see if order could continue without law, Umoja wasn't the only lion about to delve deep into the roots of anarchy.


	11. Chapter 11

_"This chapter marks a massive turning point for the story as we are introduced to one of our final new characters this chapter is also begins to establish what will be a central theme for not just this story but the entire War Of Ideals arc in general the exploration of numerous different beliefs faiths and ideals, so sit back and begin your journey into the ways of Anarchy there will be more to come from other sides._

: Chapter 10:

Anarchy

Hatari entered the cave where Pindua was waiting.

"You directly went against my wishes" Pindua said his voice calm but with a hint of anger.

"I did but it was my right to make that choice" Hatari responded.

Pindua growled, "indeed it is" he responded.

Hatari was still shocked how easy it was convince Pindua just mention his ideals and all is forgiven no wonder he infiltrated this society so easily.

Pindua's paw grabbed his throat, "just as it is my right to kill you for this displeasure" he said his voice like ice.

"Simba's not dead they took him" Hatari explained.

"They have him that could prove beneficial leave him for now you could defy but then I could kill you" Pindua warned him.

"So what are we going to do?" Hatari asked.

"It's time to begin the next phase of our plan" Pindua answered.

"The beginning" Hatari said.

"The revolution" Pindua stated.

it was time finally time to expose this corrupt reign for the tyranny it was.

Simba opened his eyes he could hear voices around him but he recognized none of them. He struggled to move only to realize he wasn't tied he pulled himself to his feet.

"Everyone please give him some room" a lion said.

a lion with brown fur a black mane and green eyes and most importantly he was old really old he didn't look like he could fully stand.

Simba approached the lion, "who are you why did you bring me here?" Simba asked.

The lion smiled, "would you like those in proper order, if yes then my name is Kilbali we brought you here to save your life that lion seemed like a rather nasty fellow" Kilbali answered.

"And where is here?" Simba wondered.

"That's an excellent question, this is naturally our pride" Kilbali replied,

"Well obviously I knew that" Simba responded.

Kilbali chuckled, "yes obviously"

Simba wasn't as worried anymore this lion seemed very friendly, "I mean what kingdom is this" Simba clarified.

"Aw I see, technically this isn't a kingdom and the only thing we call it is home because what other name could there be?" Kilbali said.

Simba was confused, "I would like to speak to whoever is in charge here" Simba requested.

"Oh well that might be eh a little difficult I'm afraid no one here fits that descriptions" Kilbali told him.

Okay Simba must not be in one of the monarchies, "well can I speak to your government?" Simba asked.

Kilbali chuckled, "perhaps I should be more specific apologies I am an old lion, there is no government here this pride is ran solely by the people." Kilbali told Simba whose jaw dropped at his statement.

Umoja and Uhuru were beginning the first stage of their anarchy trial to see if it could truly work, Uhuru began painting on a stone when Umoja came in and took the stone scratching his claws on it Uhuru didn't care there were plenty she grabbed another and began drawing. Umoja was eating a small chunk of meat when Uhuru came and requested a piece.

"why didn't you just take it" Umoja asked.

"Just because I can doesn't mean I will" Uhuru answered.

So wait did that mean he should ask.

Kilbali could tell Simba was concerned, "I know what your thinking" he said.

"No government no law no order" Simba questioned.

"Not exactly there is order and to an extent law but it is determined solely by the will of the people" Kilbali told him.

"How does that even work" Simba asked.

"Well with a little creativity" Kilbali said with a playful chuckle.

"But simply put all the power is in the hands of the citizens" Kilbali said.

"How could they ever" Simba pondered.

"yes I understand your confusion and really it's a lot to explain so perhaps you should look and see things for yourself" Kilbali suggested.

Simba was trying to grasp all this maybe exploring and directly seeing some of it would help.

Umoja and Uhuru grabbed whatever they wished and when they were done left it wherever, the entire area was becoming a disaster things were thrown wherever they wanted, the walls were scratched up partially eaten food littered the ground as Umoja and Uhuru continued to grab whatever came to their mind but they were running out of things they had used them all with reckless abandonment and would soon be getting low on resources.

Simba explored the pride and was surprised at every turn every animal imaginable was here and even more shocking many different species were living together he saw an antelope actually eating a massive thing of grass alongside a lion who was eating a piece of meat, this was insane.

"Is he really watching one of his kind get eaten" Simba asked in shock.

"Oh no we have learned to survive through many different ways and we do not eat one of our own" Kilbali told him.

"All of them together how does this work?" Simba questioned.

"That is but the beginning relationships go far behind friendship" Kilbali stated.

Simba continued moving and saw a family the father was a lion the mother a cheetah, their children one was mostly cheetah with a more lion tail and ears, the other lion with some spots on his fur.

"more than half the relationships here are interspecies" Kilbali told him.

"But the great circle" Simba began to say.

"We are all the same all of us born the same and love the same" Kilbali explained.

"tell me how this works" Simba requested.

The entire area in the tree was in disarray Uhuru and Umoja were constantly fighting over what few things they hadn't used yet,

"you see it is not impossible to live without a government it is merely a trial"

Uhuru and Umoja had become so low in materials they were beginning to steal each others after all they could the whole tree had descended into chaos things were scattered everywhere and Umoja and Uhuru were pillaging whatever they could find ironically Sarafina was letting it continue simply because she was fascinated with what they were doing

"you are free to do whatever you wish but just because you can doesn't mean you should"

Uhuru and Umoja were throwing each other around physically clashing over the few things they had they invaded each others beds and would sometimes just sleep in them only for the other to throw them off they would yell and shout at each other before it devolved into violence

"responsibility and control are vital to be content with what one already has to be able to do anything and choose to do nothing"

Uhuru and Umoja threw each other down only to break the object now they had nothing to do Umoja grabbed a stone and paint brush and began painting he looked to Uhuru and offered her the brush

"selfishness and greed will only cause the society to collapse you must stand together and live together both work and enjoyment"

Uhuru and Umoja began laughing at their drawings which ironically resembled their destroyed habitant they turned and looked at the disaster that was their home there was no reason to live in this

"it doesn't start easy and you may very well go through more than one home but eventually you will realize the things you took meaningless and it was the ones beside you that were truly special it wasn't the land but the people"

Uhuru and Umoja quickly clean up the area surrounding the tree all the while playing and laughing and enjoying each others company they continue cleaning until the tree looked just as it did before they then begin painting the room redecorating it,

"then in that moment you become more than just individuals you become one world and you build something better"

Sarafina stares in complete wonderment at the absolute beauty of Umoja and Uhuru's temporary room it looks better than it ever did Uhuru and Umoja are always in each others company laughing and joking they share whatever they find, ask for permission anytime they use something the other is they don't have to they just choose to it had been complete chaos and now all there was now was order and peace and most importantly acceptance

"be open minded accept other's flaws you have them too accept what other's believe don't be one be a family we are all the same all of us united that is what it is unity, selflessness and acceptance, that is the key to our ways."

Uhuru and Umoja gently rested against each other.

Simba listened as Kilbali finished his explanation, "incredible it sounds like a utopia" Simba said in wonderment.

"Only because we made it one through hard work and understanding." Kilbali replied.

"But I don't understand one thing how do you handle those who hurt others how do you handle criminals?" Simba asked.

"That took many years follow me" Kilbali said.

Simba and Kilbali walked through the pride there didn't seem to be any area where somebody wasn't welcomed.

"Can anyone enter anywhere at anytime?" Simba questioned.

"Yes, of course the family living their won't like it and will likely retaliate" Kilbali answered.

"Then there is law" Simba concluded.

"No but rather those who do what they wish must also accept the consequences that come with that if you threaten someone's life they will threaten yours" Kilbali stated.

"Is that how you handle crimes?" Simba asked.

"Not quite if so there would too much murder and killing as much we hate it prisons are still required" Kilbali said.

"But doesn't that take one persons freedom?" Simba asked in confusion.

"Yes but they are only there because of their own choices they took their own freedom and here your freedom extends only as far as another's when you violate the freedom of another you forfeit yours" Kilbali explained.

Simba turned and saw a lion locked in a den blocked off a panther arrived and placed a large piece of meat into it she even began speaking with the prisoner in a friendly manner, Simba watched with wonderment.

"Just because you did wrong does not mean you should be treated like a monster" Kilbali said.

Simba looked around the entire pride taking in the full image it shouldn't work it should be a disaster yet it worked everyone was living together perfectly Simba could only imagine if the entire world was like this.

"This is incredible maybe it is the way we are all meant to live" Simba stated.

"Oh I don't think so trying to force this on a society so suddenly will only result in disaster" Kilbali warned.

Simba still wasn't sure this was a sanctuary how could introducing it to the pride lands possibly end up a disaster.

 _"Okay I feel I should get this out of the way I am not an anarchist as such if anyone reading this actually is know this I am not trying to misrepresent your belief but I wanted to portray it in a positive light which so few things nowadays do I hope you were satisfied with how it was portrayed as for anyone against the positive portrayal everything has a good side and bad and don't worry you will be seeing the bad as well"_


	12. Chapter 12

: Chapter 11:

The Calm

Kiara arrived at Pride Rock where she found Kovu and Nala waiting inside the den they hadn't noticed her yet Kiara entered the den where Kovu and Nala took notice.

"Kiara!" Kovu cried out in joy running to her and nuzzling her gently which she returned.

Nala embraced her daughter as well, "what happened how did you escape?" Nala asked.

"I didn't they let me go" Kiara answered.

"What why would they do that?" Kovu asked.

"They merely wished to speak to us for the time being anyway" Kiara answered.

Nala noticed that Simba hadn't shown up yet, "where's Simba?" Nala asked her.

Kiara looked down saddened, "after we left we were ambushed one of the members of the group tried to kill him but he was rescued by a leopard they then took him" Kiara told her.

"What, what do they want with him?" Kovu said worried,

"I don't know" Kiara responded.

"Why are you calm Kiara your father was taken!" Nala shouted.

Kiara stood her ground and looked her mother in the eye, "if they wanted him dead they wouldn't have saved him wherever he is I'm certain he's safe" Kiara explained.

Nala was still worried but Kiara had a point if they wanted to kill him why save him.

Kiara turned to her mate and mother now looking more concerned.

"I can't concern myself with my father right now not with the society of Machafuko threatening our era" Kiara said determined.

"Machafuko what's that" Kovu asked.

"The animals that invaded our kingdom they believe we were never meant to rule and seek to end the reign of the lions" Kiara stated.

"Never meant to rule when have we not" Nala replied.

Kiara didn't say anything, "unless you know something we don't" Nala finished while staring at her daughter rather intensely.

Kiara returned it she wouldn't get the answer from her it wouldn't solve anything Kiara didn't care how the reign of the lions started it had worked for a millennium and changing it now would bring chaos.

Pindua and Hatari were making their way to Rafiki's tree a crucial key to their intentions lied within it and once they used it at long last the endless string of lies would end. The two of them caught sight of Yatima who as expected was secretly watching the two hyenas.

"It does my heart well to see you watching over something you love" Pindua told him.

"Pindua I was not expecting you" Yatima said slightly startled by his leaders arrival.

"Things did not go entirely as I had hoped" Pindua told him.

"You had the daughter did Simba not show up" Yatima asked.

Hatari chuckled, "you sound shocked when you say that like you believe people wouldn't leave each other for dead to save themselves" Hatari said bitterly.

"Do not think so lowly of the people Hatari" Pindua requested.

"Those people left me for dead, regarded me as nothing and sold me into slavery I don't have a positive opinion of them!" Hatari growled.

Yatima was surprised he knew this of course but why bring it up now he usually kept his emotions to himself.

"I see your unprovoked attack on them had consequences disregard them they are not important" Pindua said.

Hatari seethed not important how he despised that word.

"Not important" Hatari seethed while hearing Kiara's statement to him.

"Channel that anger elsewhere, Yatima we moving on to the next phase the liberation of the pride lands" Pindua told him.

"You know how dangerous that is Shauku and Uhuru their still here" Yatima said in panic.

"What we're doing is a good thing Yatima" Pindua said softly.

"In the long run but at the start they'll be in danger they have to leave!" Yatima panicked.

"Then warn them to leave it is your choice" Pindua stated.

"You'll kill me if I betray" Yatima began.

"You're right the beginning is always the most destructive I understand you not wanting your family here you may warn them" Pindua stated.

Yatima looked at him with shock Pindua gestured him to do so Yatima nodded before running towards the tree.

Umoja and Uhuru looked at their temporary home with pride how it had changed before it was in complete disarray now it looked like it had just been made which it kind of had.

"Wow hard to think what it was like before" Umoja said in wonderment.

"No kidding and they say children are lazy" Uhuru said back.

"So what's your verdict on our test?" Umoja asked.

"Are you really asking me that it was a stunning success just proves that Machafuko's ideals are right" Uhuru answered.

Umoja wasn't fully convinced yes they made it work but only after nearly destroying their living area.

"I'm not sure" Umoja said.

"what are you talking about we made it work" Uhuru stated.

"Yeah but we were just two individuals we can get used to each other come to mutual agreements could you imagine millions having to come to a mutual agreement" Umoja asked her.

"They would eventually once they saw everything they destroyed just like we did" Uhuru defended.

"Would there be anything left look what we did and we were just testing it could you imagine actually living like we did for years?" Umoja questioned.

"We made peace so would they" Uhuru stated.

"Uhuru you need to look at this realistically we're friends sure we'd fight but never actually try to hurt each other while if the whole world was like that you'd have entire prides fighting over food water the prides would probably break apart" Umoja explained.

"What are you saying Umoja?" Uhuru asked.

"They would kill each other they wouldn't argue they would kill each other and by the time anyone saw the pointless destruction and came to a mutual understanding the world would be damaged beyond repair." Umoja concluded.

Uhuru was appalled at the mere idea of hearing her dream be viewed in such a barbaric way.

"I don't believe you, I refuse to believe people would rather waste their liveses murdering each other than be free" Uhuru said in anger.

"It wouldn't be wrong murder's just another thing you can do they want a river kill the animal by it they can" Umoja tried to explain.

In that moment Uhuru erupted, "but they wouldn't people are good deep down they just need their life to be in their hands we are all good deep down!" Uhuru screamed.

Umoja didn't believe that statement he heard about Scar and if Uhuru really believed it he had one very simple counter.

"Kecila" he said out loud.

Uhuru wanted to say something but she couldn't.

Umoja could tell he hurt her and he didn't mean to he didn't think her belief was wrong just that it couldn't work on a global scale.

"Uhuru it's not wrong but some would embrace it others wouldn't" Umoja told her.

Uhuru looked down sadly instinctively Umoja nuzzled up to her she didn't return it which he was fine with he was just trying to comfort her.

Shauku watched as Umoja and Uhuru debated it was intriguing seeing children embrace politics like that.

Shauku looked out the tree Yatima hadn't shown up yet but she had caught a brief glimpse earlier though she wasn't certain he was even watching her that time, Shauku caught movement outside but noticed it was only Vitani returning where had she gone.

"Where'd you go off to?" Shauku asked.

"Just thought I'd see if I could find him anywhere else in the pride lands" Vitani mentioned.

"oh I see you know if we are going to keep working with each other I need a name" Shauku asked.

Vitani paused she couldn't tell her what her real name was everyone recognized her relation to Zira she needed to fake one but one no one else was using she then remembered a lioness Zira had told her about.

"My name is Hasara" Vitani lied.

"Thank you for your aid Hasara" Shauku said.

Vitani smiled and nodded before walking outside the tree "I'll keep watch out here" she told her.

Shauku watched her friend leave the tree before turning her attention to her daughter and Umoja.

Vitani sat alone outside when she caught a scent she didn't recognize it,

"who are you" Vitani demanded.

"Calm down I am only here to see Shauku and Uhuru" Yatima told her.

"Why are you hiding then she wants to see you" Vitani asked him.

"Why are you so desperate to reunite us daughter of Zira" Yatima stated.

"My name is Hasara" Vitani tried to defend.

"No you are Vitani daughter of Zira and former lover of prince Kopa" Yatima retorted.

Vitani recoiled in pain at the mention of her beloved and the love she lost she knew he was still with her waiting for her but that didn't make it hurt less.

"Don't mention that" Vitani said in a pained whisper.

Yatima growled, "That hurt you I doubt it compares to the moment where I watched your pride slaughter nearly my entire family!" Yatima yelled.

"I didn't mean for it" Vitani said in tears.

"That's why you want to reunite Shauku and I it won't bring back the hundreds of hyenas your family ruthlessly murdered." Yatima hissed.

Vitani looked down in tears.

Yatima looked at her and realized he was too harsh her family did it not her.

"I'm sorry I lost so much on that day my mother abandoned me to save Shauku she regarded her as more important than me her own son" Yatima stated.

Vitani was confused what did he mean by that, "what do you mean you're siblings" Vitani said.

"It's nothing thank you for helping Shauku in gratitude I will not tell her who you are" Yatima prepared to leave before turning back.

"Your families in danger get them out of here before everything goes up in flames" Yatima warned, he then entered the tree.

Vitani wondered what he meant but he seemed serious she wasn't going to wait to find out she immediately began bolting back to Pride Rock she had already lost most of her family she wasn't losing another.

Yatima entered the tree and saw Shauku watching the two children.

"Hello Shauku" he said.

Shauku turned to him surprise, "Yatima I knew you would come eventually" she said in joy before embracing her brother.

"I've missed you so much brother" Shauku said with tears in her eyes.

Yatima returned the embrace, "I've missed you too Shauku" he told her.

"Where did you go I thought the outlanders killed you during the attack?" Shauku asked.

Yatima didn't like the memory it flashed in his mind.

He was but a pup and his mother was desperately clinging to him while trying to hold Shauku as well they had to find a way out before the outlanders found their hiding place they could hear Zira slaughtering their pack, their clan, their family. The three of them ran through the elephant graveyard when the bones collapsed sending them plunging to the ground Yatima hit the ground hard as did the other two Shauku was knocked out, Yatima tried to move but he sprang his leg their mother picked both of them up and began running they could hear the outlanders behind them their mother struggled to maintain her grip on them both but she couldn't hold them both she stared down at Yatima.

"I'm too slow to escape with you both I made a promise I have to keep it" she told him.

Yatima stared in confusion, his mother nuzzled him and licked his head she then dropped him on the ground and ran off.

"Mom where are going! Mom come back!" Yatima cried out.

"Don't leave me" he whimpered.

He heard the outlanders approaching and began running only to find a terrifying lioness in front of him he trembled in fear before looking up at her in tears.

"Just do it I don't have anything" he said

The lioness looked at him with pity, "how did you survive longer than your parents" she asked.

Yatima cried harder, "my mom left me here, to die" he said in tears.

The lioness's expression softened, "get out of here you're not my true target anyway" She told him before turning away from him it was then he noticed the chunk tore from her ear.

He was in disbelief his mother willingly left him to die and Zira willingly spared his life.

Yatima remembered it all he understood what his mother meant but it was still cruel and wrong.

"Yatima!" Shauku called out to him he snapped out of his memory.

"How did you survive" Shauku asked again.

He wasn't going to destroy her mental image of mother, "the outlanders didn't consider me relevant or worth the effort of chasing" Yatima told her.

"Wow talk about being lucky" Shauku replied, yeah lucky that wasn't how Yatima would describe it.

"I'm not here for a social visit you and Uhuru have to get out of here" Yatima told her.

"what why what are you talking about" Shauku asked.

"The pride lands are about to fall apart and I don't want you around for it" he pleaded.

"I can't just leave without reason" Shauku said.

"You'll die is that reason enough?!" Yatima shouted.

"Then come with us we have always been family" Shauku pleaded.

"I can't you don't understand please just leave" Yatima begged.

"If she will not leave that is her choice" Pindua stated standing by the entrance Hatari besides him.

"Besides Yatima we can keep them safe here if that is what she prefers" Pindua said politely.

Sarafina made her way down the tree only to find not only Shauku but another hyena and the intruders from before.

"What are you doing here?" Sarafina demanded.

"Calm yourself we have no intention of harming any of you we simply require this tree to deliver a message" Pindua told her.

"I won't help you with anything" Sarafina stated.

"That's fine we've already found what we need" Pindua responded.

"Mom what's going on?" Uhuru asked having emerged from her bed Umoja beside her.

Pindua noticed that she carried the shield of Machafuko, "a true believer I see and Umoja I have longed to meet you" Pindua said while reaching his paw out in a greeting manner.

"What are you doing?" Umoja asked.

"I understand you have been confused about our ways now I will personally show you what you seek" Pindua told him.

Uhuru stared up in excitement, "is it time, finally time for us to be free" she asked.

"Yes child it is now how would like to see the beginning of a better world" Pindua asked the two children.

Uhuru excitedly followed Pindua while Umoja was more reluctant but he was still curious what did he mean by beginning of a better world the thought filled him with hope of course Umoja didn't understand one simple truth to build a better world you have to tear the old one down.


	13. Chapter 13

: Chapter 12:

The Message

Vitani rushed to Pride Rock she had to warn everyone about what she heard she didn't know what it meant but it obviously wasn't anything good she arrived at the top of pride rock and ran into the den where she was shocked to see Kiara she was back when did she get here.

"Kiara?" Vitani asked surprised.

"Where's Simba?" Vitani asked.

"Long story" Kiara answered.

"How did you get free?" Vitani asked.

"Same long story" Kiara said.

"Well we don't have time for a long story we're all in danger!" Vitani cried.

Kiara, Nala and Kovu all turned to Vitani in interest what was going on what kind of a threat were facing, Kiara had a theory but she needed to prove it first,

"Why are we in danger Vitani?" she asked and she hoped Vitani wouldn't give her the answer she thought she would.

Pindua, Uhuru, Umoja and Hatari entered a wide location with numerous strange ingredients there were also bowels and baskets the wind blew hard as if it were alive. Pindua put all the ingredients together a similar remedy as the one used to contact the dead he then placed a strange dust in it.

"What are you doing?" Umoja asked.

"Completing the ritual with the components we have as well as the spiritual nature of this place we should able to deliver our message to the entire kingdom" Pindua told him.

"What message?" Umoja questioned.

"The answer you have always sought why do the lions reign" Pindua answered.

Umoja looked at him in wonderment he knew then Umoja had to let them complete this if only to finally find out the truth.

Pindua handed the last thing of dust to Uhuru.

"It should be the generation that will build this new world who signals it's beginning, would you honor us" Pindua requested.

"Me but I'm not" Uhuru began to say.

"You are everything we believe in" Pindua told her while placing the dust in her paw.

Uhuru smiled and placed it in the bowel releasing a massive smoke cloud that went across the pride lands.

Vitani had finished explaining what little she knew to Kiara it only confirmed Kiara's theory, Nala seemed to know too.

"The pride lands are about to be thrown into chaos but what I don't understand is how?" Nala asked.

"You know don't you Kiara what is it what could be so devastating that you refuse to reveal it?" Nala questioned her.

Kiara was about to respond when Pindua's voice echoed across the sky,

"greeting to my fellow followers of freedom, you don't know who I am but that is not important I am not here to speak about myself I am here to reveal the truth the truth that has been hidden from you for a thousand years by the very lions you follow" Pindua said to the entire kingdom.

Kovu looked around in confusion what was going on. Nala was intrigued what did this mean?

"Oh no" Kiara whispered things were about to get very bad.

Kurongu was sitting on a hill when he heard Pindua's voice what was he talking about either way Kurongu knew what was about to happen the society of Machafuko had made their next move and soon the kingdom would be consumed with chaos the first sign of the apocalypse. It had begun the end of days now Kurongu needed to be sure the pride survived this chaos to fight the coming extinction.

Simba too could hear Pindua's message, "if it's only meant for the pride lands why can I hear it?" he asked.

"it's meant for the inhabitants of the pride lands you are one of them therefore you can hear it" Kilbali answered.

Simba continued to listen he knew where this was going but maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing he had seen directly how well this life style could work maybe this would be the first steps to true peace, despite his hope Simba still felt afraid soon the greatest secret of the great circle would be exposed.

Pindua's voice continued to boom across the pride lands, "you ask what this all means I will tell you the lions were never meant to rule they enslaved you and seized power for themselves forcing you to swear your allegiance to a corrupt tyranny, now I know you will not believe me so simply reach your paw into the smoke in front of you and see the truth" Pindua said.

The animals of the pride lands stared at the smoke in front of them they all sought the truth and placed their paw in it. Nala stared at the smoke and placed her paw in it as did Kovu and Vitani Kiara however did not she knew the truth she didn't need to be shown it. In an instant the entire world saw the image before them the image of a lion ascending pride rock while the animals watched he stared down at them and demanded they bow the lions and lionesses that stood with him growled at the animals closing in on them he ordered them bow to him one final time the animals reluctantly bowed fearing for their lives.

The Pride Lands shook with anger and outrage over the truth that had been revealed animals roared so loud the entire kingdom trembled.

"now you know the truth you have been enslaved and you never even knew it you were lied to and your lives taken from you now all I ask you is will you live in slavery any longer" Pindua said powerfully.

Roars shook the kingdom, "then rise up and claim what is rightfully yours as Machafuko once declared so to shall I you are free I deliver the Pride Lands back into the hands of the people!" Pindua declared and with that the cloud faded.

Kovu turned to Vitani uncertain he couldn't believe what he just saw, "all this time we were usurpers" Kovu said in shame.

"I don't know Kovu" Vitani said she thought she could redeem herself right the wrongs of the past but it seemed all her life was is one wrong after another and now she's unknowingly been a part of a tyranny could she ever truly redeem herself.

"It wasn't our fault we didn't know we were trying to make everything better" Kovu tried to rationalize.

"Kovu you can't let this get to you neither can you Vitani" Kiara told them.

"How can we just ignore this?" Vitani asked.

"Kovu said it perfectly we didn't know" Kiara answered.

Kovu pondered Kiara's words she was right in a way he didn't know but that didn't make it right.

"I say we hand over the kingdom it's not ours" Kovu suggested.

"It was never ours we defend it that's what we do, Kovu have you ever oppressed someone with your title?" Kiara asked him.

"no" Kovu answered.

"You're not a tyrant" Kiara told him.

Kovu didn't agree but there were worse things to deal with.

"You know they're coming all of them" Kovu said.

"Yes and we need to remain strong in the face of this conflict" Kiara said. "Are you insane we can't fight the entire kingdom" Vitani told her.

"We have to stand our ground" Kiara replied.

"Give up Kiara there are some fights you can't win this is definitely one of them!" Vitani replied.

"besides we can't do anything without Nala's consent" Kovu stated.

Kiara turned to her mother who looked completely lifeless, "mom what do we do"

Nala remained motionless

"mom they're going to be here we have to defend ourselves"

Nala was silent

"Mom this is going to tear the kingdom apart if we don't do something!"

Nala said nothing did nothing

"Respond mom, say something do something!" Kiara screamed.

Nothing Nala was practically a corpse the revelation revealed had left her near comatose.

Enough Kiara wasn't going to sit back and do nothing while the pride lands were destroyed.

"Vitani ready the lionesses Kovu stand beside her, I'll lead them" Kiara said.

Kovu and Vitani didn't argue they prepared their forces for the one attack they could never prepare for,

Above them Nala watched it all it was useless everything she thought was a lie her betrothal to Simba to become his queen meaningless, her quest to find him, the battle against Scar all those years of learning responsibility the war against the outlanders and even everything she taught Kiara about being queen, meaningless a lie all along she thought she was fighting for good and in truth she was just upholding a corrupt and oppressive tyranny no longer was she a noble queen she was a dictator, her whole life nothing but a lie an illusion because without becoming queen literally none of Nala's life would've happened, she was nothing, she was no one she always wondered who Nala would be when she was no longer queen but now she wondered just who Nala ever was and she wasn't certain there was even an answer.

In Rafiki's tree Pindua had turned away and sat outside while Uhuru and Umoja stared dumbfounded.

"You didn't know about that did you?" Uhuru asked.

"No but it doesn't seem right" Umoja responded.

"Well duh because it wasn't right face it you lions are the villains here!" Uhuru yelled.

"what does it matter what have we done wrong since everyone in the pride lands are happy" Umoja said nervous.

"They sure don't sound like it how can you still defend the reign of the lions" Uhuru demanded.

"because it's my family I refuse to call them tyrants" Umoja said in anger.

"your family was just misguided they were good and their heart was in the right place but they were wrong" Uhuru told him.

"well what do we do now" Umoja asked.

"we take back our lifes and then your family when it's done stand beside us" Uhuru reassured him.

Umoja wasn't buying it, "yeah right to the kingdom they're tyrants they're as good as dead wake up Uhuru this isn't the perfect idealized world you believed in stop living in a fantasy!" Umoja shouted.

Uhuru turned to him with pain in her eyes did he really just say that, "get away from me" Uhuru said in anger.

"Uhuru I'm sorry" Umoja said saddened.

"save it you don't want to believe it fine but don't you dare mock my dreams!" Uhuru screamed in tears.

"I'm going to go help build this better world I dreamt of and when it's done I'll still welcome you in it because that's what we do!" Uhuru shouted in pain she thought he was her friend.

"but until then don't you dare speak to me" she said in almost a sob.

Umoja grabbed her paw in desperation, "Uhuru please I don't want you to be part of this" Umoja begged.

"just come with me then we can make it through this just endure the hard times" Uhuru said she was practically pleading too.

"This isn't just us Uhuru this is a kingdom that is completely and utterly enraged they are not interested in being civilized don't be a part of this" Umoja cried tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Uhuru stared deeply at Umoja she wanted to say okay but she couldn't this is what she dreamt of her whole life now it was happening.

"I have more faith in your kingdom than you do, do you at least have faith in me" Uhuru asked.

Umoja didn't know how to respond, he did believe in her he was certain she was better than the kingdom.

Umoja relented and let go of her paw.

"Uhuru please" he called out to her.

Uhuru turned to him, "if you feel alone there's always a place in the family and it's never too late to ask for one" Uhuru told him before leaving to join the crowd soon they would convince the royal family to step down they would all claim Pride Rock together they would stand together as one family truly free.

Unfortunately little did Uhuru know that Umoja was right she was living in a fantasy oh they would take Pride Rock alright they would claim the pride lands but in no way would it be even remotely civilized.

 _"Well the secret is out and it doesn't seem like the kingdom took it very well it seems Kiara and the royal family have a lot of subjects who don't like them very much what does this mean how can the royal family fight against their own kingdom is this a battle that can be won or is there only one way this can end failure, and what of Nala with the most defining aspect of her revealed to be a fraud who will she become now who will any of them become now continue on the next chapter's a doozy"_


	14. Chapter 14

: Chapter 13:

The Uprising

Shauku was rushing through the Pride Lands desperately looking for Uhuru she had been with Yatima when Pindua delivered his message when she returned to the tree Uhuru was gone apparently she went to join the crowd. That was foolish what did she think she was doing these animals were going to clambering over each other soon, and Uhuru would be right in the middle she had to find her before she got caught in the chaos. Shauku could hear a massive stampede approaching it was the kingdom charging for Pride Rock she hoped Hasara wasn't there.

"If you are with them I implore you to reconsider your foolish action." A lion told her.

"I'm not with them I'm looking for my daughter" Shauku told him.

"If she is a part of the crowd leave her or your efforts will get you killed" the lion stated.

"I'm not leaving her!" Shauku said in outrage.

"She is safest in that crowd for now, the royal family however face great danger" The lion said.

"If you're going to save them make certain you find Hasara as well" Shauku pleaded.

The lion turned to her in shock, "Hasara" he said his voice cracking, had his prayers been answered.

Shauku was confused by his reaction, "yes she went back to Pride Rock" Shauku told him.

The lion didn't say another word he took off running for Pride Rock while Shauku continued to search for her daughter.

Kurongu rushed to Pride Rock it couldn't be true was he mistaken all these decades Hasara alive.

Simba paced back and forth wondering what was going to happen to his home he had to find out.

"You seem deeply worried" Kilbali said.

"I don't know what's going to happen to the Pride Lands will this make them better?" Simba asked.

"Maybe in the long run but unfortunately I doubt it" Kilbali told him.

"Why would you think that and why would you tell you?!" Simba demanded.

"You cannot live in denial the Pride Lands are not a natural anarchy they do not understand it and that can only mean destruction" Kilbali explained.

"I have to see it, Pindua had that ritual is there one where I can see the pride lands?" Simba asked.

"No but you don't need to see everything you believed should've happened most surely will" Kilbali said regretfully.

"No I have to do something my kingdom is going to collapse!" Simba panicked.

"Calm down, you cannot do anything if you exhaust yourself." Kilbali said,

Simba couldn't be calm his kingdom was about to be plunged into chaos and he could do nothing about it.

Kiara, Kovu and Vitani had gathered the lionesses right below Pride Rock here they would make their stand and hopefully bring the kingdom back under control. Nala watched them from inside the den what were they doing this was meaningless. Kiara stood at the head of the pride this was it she had never been a leader like this before but there was no one else and someone had to stand up in this moment.

"Alright, be ready remember this isn't a war, we are only defending ourselves" Kiara ordered the pride.

"We're facing overwhelming odds we can't hold anything back" Vitani told her feeling sick she didn't think she would ever have to murder again.

"No we're just restoring order no fatalities" Kiara commanded.

Kovu stood in the front as well this was his first act as a leader battle his own kingdom, it seemed absurd but if he didn't he probably wouldn't survive.

"obey your queen she's right we can't kill any of them" Kovu stated.

The pride nodded in agreement none of them wanted to murder any of the citizens they hoped they could be reasoned with.

The entire population of the pride lands approached pride rock prepared to claim what was wrongfully taken from them. They arrived only to find the lion pride outside waiting, how dare they stand in their way.

"Stand aside we're taking what is ours" an elephant said.

"What is yours" Kiara asked

"Everything!" a panther replied, the animals stomped on the ground.

"Calm down there's no need for a war we didn't know about this" Kovu tried to reason.

"We understand that you're not guilty so stand aside" Uhuru responded.

Kiara looked at the hyena girl in shock, "Uhuru why are you" Kiara asked.

"I'm making a better world we all are" Uhuru answered.

The elephant pushed Uhuru aside, "we're not here to negotiate or make peace" he said.

Uhuru looked surprised, they seemed like they could be persuaded why jump straight to violence surely the others would agree.

"Violence isn't necessary they can be persuaded" she turned to the crowd,

"right we're all here to make things better for each other" Uhuru said smiling.

Kiara smiled gently at Uhuru anarchist or not her heart was definitely in the right place it pained Kiara that the hyena girl was so idealistic in what was certainly a cynical mob.

"What are you brain dead girl" one animal said.

""I'm here for pride rock" a wildebeest said.

"Yeah screw everyone else's lives" the panther said.

Uhuru was shocked she turned to the entire crowd who all continued ranting about what physical object they deserved, no one was there for freedom.

"People we're here to be free" Uhuru tried to reason she found herself tossed aside again.

Kiara growled in anger at the cruel treatment of Uhuru at the selfishness of her subjects.

"I risked everything to save you all of you my brother died for this kingdom my family has protected you for generations" Kiara said trembling.

"and you would betray us not for your freedom but your selfish desires" she raged.

Kovu and Vitani turned to her in shock they had never seen her this angry.

"You would make our sacrifices our deaths meaningless, you don't deserve this place, I'll sooner see my home burned to the ground before I see it given to selfish animals like you!" Kiara roared.

Kovu grabbed Kiara enough was enough, "what are you doing I thought we wanted to avoid war" he said concerned.

"They want it and maybe if they lose it they'll realize how foolish and selfish they're being" Kiara responded.

"If we kill them" Kovu said.

"We can beat them without killing them" Kiara stated.

This was insane the selfishness of her former subjects the weight of all her struggles being meaningless had awakened some kind of demon in Kiara this wasn't the princess who ended the war.

The animals were enraged at Kiara's statement to them, "fine then we'll exact the retribution we deserve" the animals roared before charging at the pride.

"prepare to engage don't kill them" Kiara said though she seemed to struggle with that last statement.

A loud roar shook them Nala had emerged from the den.

"Kiara stand aside that's an order" Nala said.

she then turned to pride, "stand down we have no claim here so we will not fight for it" Nala stated.

"this is my final command" Nala said.

The pride obeyed stepping away from Pride Rock.

Kiara watched them turn away, "we can't stand aside it will only make things worse" Kiara tried to reason but no one listened to her, saddened Kiara relented stepping aside.

Nala paid no more heed to the pride she walked away from Pride Rock and turned to the ground, "do whatever you want with it, I am no queen" she said before disappearing into the jungle she didn't even remotely resemble the lioness she once was.

The animals charged Pride Rock and rushed into the den stealing whatever meat they could find others began tearing down the walls while one simply rested on what was once Simba's bed another one grabbed him and threw him out of the den while others began stealing chunks of meat they soon began fighting amongst themselves however unlike Umoja and Uhuru there was no self control here they immediately began killing each other stabbing each other throwing one off of Pride Rock to his death, they all had some claim to Pride Rock in their minds but none of them were willing to share.

Half a dozen animals were in the den there was plenty of room but apparently that didn't matter the panther ripped the snake to shreds a leopard than killed the panther the elephant couldn't get in the den so he just collapsed it killing everyone else in it he didn't seem to care. A cheetah jumped on the elephant biting and clawing the elephant grabbed the cheetah and slammed him into a wall until he stopped moving. Pride Rock had descended into complete and utter chaos the rest of the pride lands weren't looking much better dozens were claiming the waterhole while immediately attempting to drown whoever was in their way. Mobs were rioting across the lands the surrounding trees were burning. The rest of the mobs found their way to Pride Rock as well and immediately began tearing whatever they could from it whatever they didn't want they casually tossed aside and even what they did want they cast aside because they didn't want it they just wanted, the madness in pride rock had finally set it ablaze one of the animals deciding if he couldn't have it he would make sure no one else did.

Kiara watched all this in horror she collapsed to her knees and could feel tears in her eyes.

"Kiara we have to go now" Kovu urged her.

Kiara stared down at the ground her body trembling her sobs heard.

Vitani struggled to move her, "come on Kiara this is out of our control" Vitani stated.

Kiara continued to shake she looked around at what was once her beautiful home at what these selfish creatures had done, she sacrificed it all for them her family had literally died to keep them safe and they would turn on them this easily.

"Kiara move!" Kovu yelled.

Kiara placed her paw on Kovu's and removed it from her.

"you go ahead and leave I'm staying" Kiara said.

"and you'll do what exactly!" Vitani demanded.

"look at what they have done to our home, I knew they wouldn't react well but I never imagined they would be this savage I thought they would at least work with each other" Kiara said in sadness.

"you can't help them Kiara" Kovu told her.

Help them for what for destroying her home, for turning on them for no reason, for forgetting all the good they had done, for disgracing the memory of Mufasa, Sarabi, and Kopa, oh no Kiara tried to help them she united an entire pride and now that pride was gleefully killing each other. The thought kept going through her mind killing each other they had no mercy for anyone they would surely try to kill her, Kovu, Vitani, her mother and even Umoja all she had done all everyone had done didn't matter they still wanted her entire family dead.

Something in Kiara's mind snapped she turned to Kovu and Vitani growling.

"Help them, no I'm not going to help them, I'm done with that" Kiara growled.

Kovu couldn't believe what he was hearing, "that's what you do Kiara it's who you are!" he said desperately.

Kiara smiled at Kovu, "I'll help all of you, get out of here" Kiara told them.

She then pushed Vitani aside and ran toward Pride Rock what was she doing?

Kiara charged at an antelope and sliced it dead she turned to the other animals infesting her home.

"You've disgraced my family and ransacked my home" she growled at them the animals looked surprised by her reaction but nothing would be more surprising than what she said next the one thing Kiara would never say.

"I'll kill you!" Kiara roared, before charging at them she bit into one's neck before impaling another on her claws she then bit a third and snapped it's neck.

"I'll kill you I'll kill everyone of you!" Kiara screamed in fury none of the animals defended themselves they were too shocked the princess was a saint not unlike her brother and in an instant almost out of nowhere she became a monster.

Kovu and Vitani watched in horror as Kiara slaughtered everything in her path, the other animals came at them shortly after.

Vitani threw one of her attackers aside before backhanding another to the ground Kovu picked one up and threw it across the field before knocking another to the ground. Kurongu rushed to Pride Rock he saw Kovu struggling against a bunch of animals, and in the far distance he saw a lioness that looked like Hasara was it really her, he charged full force and plowed through the animals like plastic before grabbing the one on top of her and throwing it aside he reached down for her.

"Hasara" he asked then he got a closer look it was actually Vitani he was foolish to hope, many of his prayers had been answered but not that one. Vitani's head felt fuzzy.

"Hasara, Shauku" she asked her hearing not being quite clear.

"what no I've come to save from everyone this disaster" Kurongu told her.

"we have to get Kiara" Vitani said.

"what is wrong with her" Kurongu asked.

"she snapped" Vitani answered sorrowfully.

Kiara killed everything in her path she turned to the elephant that spilled so much blood in her home.

"You defile my home, now you can die in it!" Kiara screamed leaping on top of him and clawing at him she bit his neck.

He thrashed about trying to dislodge her Kiara dug her claws deeper trying to hang on but found herself thrown off she crashed into the wall.

Kiara tried to pick herself up Kurongu looked down at her he picked her up and threw her on his back.

"what are you doing let me go" she hissed.

Kurongu ignored her and bolted he gestured Vitani to follow him she did look so much like her.

Kovu was being piled up on by endless animals with a mighty roar he threw them off another jumped at him claws extracted, Kurongu went right through it.

"Get away from them" he growled.

He turned to Kovu who looked at him in confusion.

"Let's go now" Kurongu said.

Kovu and Vitani complied following Kurongu as the burned and scorched remains of pride rock faded to the distance.

"We need to find a place to recover somewhere they wouldn't bother going" Kurongu said.

"The gorge" Kovu said.

Kurongu shuttered at it's mention no not there, "no somewhere else anywhere" Kurongu said showing more emotion than Kovu had ever seen him show.

"it's the only place they won't plunder because there's nothing there" Kovu said.

Kurongu relented and the two of them made their way to the place of death.

 _"Well that took a turn for the worse the royal family surrendered the kingdom turned on itself and Kiara snapped now once more we are returning to the gorge one of the single most iconic locations in the Lion King Saga each trip there has brought something new and dangerous what will this journey entail and what of Kiara what does this new persona mean for her and is their any hope for the Pride Lands now that the once great kingdom has descended into chaos the answers will have to wait since I'm afraid that is all for now._


	15. Chapter 15

_"Welcome back for the next chapters in the ongoing saga when we last left off the secret of the Lions reign was exposed and the pride lands thrown into chaos as well Kiara snapping from it all to survive our beloved characters have decided to take refuge in the gorge what will happen now you ask read on to find out._

: Chapter 14:

The Gorge

Umoja was moving through the pride lands everything had descended into complete and utter chaos it was worse than Umoja could ever imagine. He looked around and saw trees burned to ashes bodies scattered everywhere homes invaded and ransacked he wouldn't be surprised if some animals were murdered in their homes.

This was sickening he and Uhuru had trouble but they still behaved like civilized beings. The inhabitants of the pride lands had plundered everything they could at the rate they were going they would run out of resources real fast maybe they would learn but far more likely they would just blame each other and kill each other. The sad truth was it wasn't Uhuru's dream that was flawed just the horrible people in it. Umoja knew the safest place from the mob there was nothing to steal there.

Kovu, Vitani and Kurongu arrived at the gorge Kiara still on his back they were shocked to see Nala sitting there alone.

"I expected you sooner" she said lifelessly.

"Things got hectic" Vitani replied.

"I'm sorry" Nala replied empty.

"Nala what's wrong" Kovu asked.

Nala turned away from him, "your highness we need a plan" Vitani told her

"Don't call me that I am no queen" Nala said in near whisper.

"Nala I know how your feeling" Kovu began to say.

"You have no idea how I'm feeling" Nala said quietly.

"I know your wondering who you are after" Kovu tried to say.

"Enough" Nala hissed.

"You do not understand, being queen was literally all my life was, I was born so I could be betrothed to Simba so I could become his queen that is why I was born, everything I've accomplished everything I have, everything I have ever been is because I was queen and now I find out it was a lie I am lie, who does that make me Kovu" Nala said glaring.

"I am nothing I have no purpose, no identity, I am nothing" Nala said broken she then turned away cutting herself off from everyone.

Kiara looked at her mom with sadness she wanted to tell her she was her mother but she also knew Nala would associate that with being queen, she literally had no idea who she was anymore. How dare Pindua do this he turned her home against her broke her mother robbed her family of their lives, she swore she would make him pay.

"Kiara are you alright" Kovu asked.

"he did this I swear even if it takes the rest of my life Pindua will die for this" Kiara hissed.

Kovu was horrified seeing her like this where was the lioness he fell in love with, "this isn't you Kiara think of what you just said" Kovu said in sadness.

Kiara nuzzled Kovu, "I can't ignore this your right Kovu it isn't me" Kiara told him.

Kovu looked at Kiara with sadness, at that moment Umoja arrived at the gorge as well.

"Umoja" Kovu said.

"hey dad" Umoja said.

"oh god Umoja you're alright" Kiara cried while hugging her son tightly which he returned Kovu hugged him as well.

Umoja looked up at his parents there seemed to be something wrong with his mother her smile seemed fake and that hopeful look in her eye was gone.

"Mom" Umoja said.

"Umoja, they betrayed us in spite of everything we've done for them" Kiara said broken.

Umoja looked away in sadness, "I warned Uhuru this would happen but I still didn't want to believe it" Umoja said in pain.

Kiara sat down and closed her eyes she couldn't bear to look at her home he'd pay god he would pay.

Kovu watched as sorrow consumed his son and his mate Vitani placed a paw on his shoulder she couldn't actually say anything neither could he.

"I hate this place" Kurongu said staring at the gorge.

"This is where I lost what matters most to me" Kurongu said his voice cracking.

"what do you mean" Vitani asked.

"why, why of all the names you could adopt did it have to be Hasara" Kurongu asked in pain.

"you knew her" Vitani asked in shock the pieces were beginning to fall into place no he couldn't be.

"are you" Vitani asked startled.

Kurongu looked at the two lions, "Before I led my pride my church, I was married to Hasara and I loved her, her kindness, her smile, the sparkle in her eye" Kurongu said feeling tears.

"I honestly thought she was an angel but she didn't like the way our pride lived didn't want our daughter to live that way" Kurongu stated while looking at Vitani.

"Did you always know" she asked.

"I knew but Hasara told me she wrote me about how Zira was raising her child our child, I wanted to take her myself and find our own pride and take our daughter with us" Kurongu was beginning to choke up.

"but Hasara wouldn't have it Zira loved you too much, while she and Scar were away I visited pretending to be a rogue and for a moment I felt her love again and created the greatest gift" Kurongu said while looking at Kovu.

Kurongu felt his heart shattering as he remembered his last moments with his mate, his Hasara.

"I didn't realize that would be the last time I'd ever lay eyes on her, after she recovered she would depart the pride lands and we could raise our son together, but I didn't hear from her something was wrong so I returned" Kurongu explained tears falling from his eyes.

"and I watched as she fell into the gorge as her body crashed against the rocks, I refused to believe it I begged her to wake up to come back to me" Kurongu was in tears now.

"I prayed to Mungu to return her to me and I've said the same prayer every night since" Kurongu finished.

Vitani didn't understand his choice, "why were you never a part of our life" she demanded.

"you were raised by Zira and Scar I had no chance with you, but the truth is I was an emotional wreck I couldn't raise a child in my state, to survive I embraced my faith because maybe that was why she died to punish me for not believing for doubting him" Kurongu said in regret.

"but you are all I have left of her and you Kovu you're all that remains of my last moment with her" Kurongu finished.

"that's why you chose me because I'm your son" Kovu said.

"yes and I believe you can be a leader unlike any other but that comes through discipline and hardships" Kurongu told him.

Vitani felt sad it was clear Kovu was the one their father cared about,

Kurongu placed a paw on her, "I'm proud of what you've both become" he told them.

Kovu and Vitani were shocked by this revelation their father and here he was standing in front of them.

Kurongu's serious expression returned, "but there is more going on this is just the beginning you have no idea what we face next" Kurongu said.

"what do you mean" Vitani asked while Kovu looked in confusion.

"I cannot tell you yet but Vitani you must save that hyena family it is critical" Kurongu told her.

"how do you" she asked.

"that doesn't matter the moment we were all born for will be upon us on in time and we must be ready to insure Hasara and all the others didn't die in vain" Kurongu said with resolve.

Vitani was lost how did Kurongu know all of this was he watching her or could it be possible that there was a higher power guiding him.

 _"Well that answers one question many have asked Kurongu is Kovu and Vitani's father and the former mate of Hasara but what does he mean when he states the moment we were all born for how does he know about the hyenas and so much more what is his agenda and how does it connect to what the society is doing now?_


	16. Chapter 16

: Chapter 15:

An Ideal

Pindua, Yatima and Hatari were walking through the Pride Lands bearing witness to the world they would soon build.

"we have done it the Pride Lands have been free from the tyranny of the lions they are free" Pindua said pleased indifferent to the devastation that had consumed the once great kingdom.

"free, free to live as they wish yeah right" Yatima said.

"what do you mean" Pindua asked.

"we didn't set these people free we robbed them of their lifes!" Yatima yelled.

"We freed them from a tyranny they had been trapped in for a thousand years" Pindua stated.

"They didn't know, they didn't care!" Yatima shouted.

"It was their right we had to show them the way" Pindua defended.

"we, so we force them to live the way you want, tell me Pindua who's the real oppressor?" Yatima spat.

Pindua roared in rage grabbing Yatima around the throat and slamming him to the ground, "don't you ever call me that again" Pindua growled.

"I won't I'm done with this you took me when I was young but I won't do this to the rest of the world" Yatima said spitefully.

Hatari watched the struggle silently he didn't care how this turned out.

"we need you, you can't just leave" Pindua stated.

"it's my right to" Yatima replied.

Pindua did not want it to come to this, "very well but then it's my right to stop protecting Shauku and Uhuru and if need be to kill them" Pindua said bluntly.

"you'd go there" Yatima said in disgust.

"I don't want to but I need you for one more thing than once it's done I will never ask you of anything again" Pindua told him.

"I don't have a choice" Yatima replied.

"you do but one will certainly hurt more" Pindua told him.

Yatima relented and nodded his head, "thank you and I'm sorry I had to do this, Hatari please continue to monitor the pride lands Yatima and I will retrieve Simba it's time for the final phase" Pindua said flatly.

He hated doing that but they were almost finished he just needed them a little longer than they could do whatever they want, everyone could, the thought almost made him cry in joy.

Simba was pacing constantly around the pride certainly his kingdom had descended into chaos by now but he had to wonder if his family was alright how long did they have he had to get back there he had to save them.

"You should rest, if you hope to accomplish anything then you should rest" Kilbali told him.

"I can't not while knowing my home is surely falling apart, I have to save it!" Simba panicked.

"how do you plan to restore order to a kingdom that doesn't want you anymore?" Kilbali asked him.

"I need your help you have to tell your pride to help me" Simba said in desperation.

"Have you not listened to anything I told you this isn't my pride I have no power, you must ask them." Kilbali said calmly.

Simba focused on the pride making certain he could be heard, "can I have your attention please" he asked the pride complied focusing on him.

"My home has been thrown into chaos and my family is in danger I have to retake my home but I can't do it alone will you help me" Simba asked.

"You're asking us to forcibly put you back on the throne" a leopard said.

"I know but I need you" Simba pleaded.

"I'm sorry we want to help but that goes against everything we believe" she told him., the rest of the pride nodded in agreement.

"No please, I need you, my family needs you they'll die!" Simba begged.

but the pride regrettably shook their heads, wait a minute there were no rules here if asking nicely didn't work maybe there was a more aggressive answer.

Shauku was moving through the pride lands disgusted by what she saw the animals were destroying everything and they didn't even care it was sickening.

"it's awful isn't it?" Yatima told her.

"Yatima how could you willingly be a part of this?" Shauku asked him.

"When I was lost they found me they saved me" Yatima told her.

"You don't believe in this do you?" Shauku questioned.

"I thought I did, but not anymore but I can't leave yet" Yatima said.

"why?" Shauku asked him.

"I have to protect you if I leave now you won't be protected you or Uhuru" Yatima answered.

"brother we can fight this together as a family like we always were" Shauku reasoned.

"that's the problem we're not family" Yatima told her.

Shauku looked at him in shock how could he say that Yatima turned away in sadness before leaving to meet Pindua and retrieve Simba then Yatima would single handily destroy the world, there was no way Shauku could help him he was damned.

Uhuru looked around what remained of Pride Rock it was such a beautiful sight before now it was in ruins torn down by the animals it had been forged for, how did this happen this wasn't suppose to happen they were suppose to be free, living together in peace free to live their lives however they choose, and this is what the pride chose plundering the entire kingdom burning down the beautiful trees, tearing down pride rock how could anyone use their freedom for this, they were all good deep down not savage barbarians.

Uhuru picked up a stone tablet of sort and looked on there were words written on it she read it aloud as if reminding the world of something.

"Happy birthday Simba, you have special place in the great circle, a critical place among the pride, but in no place are you more valued than our hearts, we love you so much, happy birthday to the greatest son" Uhuru read it this place was once that families home.

"a birthday party was once celebrated here" Uhuru said in pain.

"And the so called tyrants valued this place more than the people ever could" Uhuru said crying.

She continued exploring finding another note, "I think of her everyday, her smile, her eyes, her voice it makes my blood race, how long can I deny this she's so incredible I am entranced by her beauty in real life and my dreams, but I cannot I have a higher purpose and my happiness is not a part of it, I am sorry my sweet Vitani" Uhuru read that was from Kopa of course the pride would ignore this one as well.

She went to a part of the den where Nala usually slept, there was a stone right beside it. "my dearest beloved Nala you have taken something from me something I could never retrieve nor could I seek to find" Uhuru read it was somewhat faded she began rubbing it off to read the rest.

Simba approached the pride he didn't like what he was about to do but he was desperate.

"I need your help please" Simba told one of them their reaction was the same.

Simba grabbed them around the neck the pride looked on with fear, "you will help me or you won't wake up" Simba growled.

The lion nodded in agreement, "alright just let me go" he cried.

Simba dropped him before grabbing a panther and throwing him to the ground, "help me or die it's your choice" Simba demanded.

"okay just don't hurt me" the panther said.

Simba released him turning his attention to another one this was easier than he thought they weren't use to violence and didn't know how to counter it.

The whole pride was shocked by his actions except Kilbali not only was he not surprised he full on expected this.

Uhuru removed the dirt and read the stone, "for it was never mine it was yours as am I since the day I saw your sparkling eyes, I remember the moment I gazed upon your beautiful face in an instant I was lost in your gaze I would dream of it for all coming days" Uhuru read.

This was beautiful she didn't know Simba was so romantic this was probably his proposal to her Uhuru removed more dirt and continued reading.

"every time I see your smile I am overwhelmed by the sight to lie beside under the stars would be true paradise, but all I see are the tears you cry, I know I cannot be who your heart longs for nor would I ever try your pain to fade I want nothing more" Uhuru continued to read so wait this wasn't Simba Nala had a secret admirer who was he Uhuru couldn't believe she was actually curious about the life of royalty.

Simba continued forcing the pride to side with him he approached a cheetah, "stand with me" Simba demanded.

"never tyrant" she said spitefully.

Simba grabbed her around the throat only to find himself pulled away by the pride and thrown aside the whole pride then began swiping their paws at him battering him back and forth like a rag doll his body hit the ground, he painfully tried to pick himself up.

"I have a right to do what I'm doing it's my choice" Simba said before being knocked to the ground again.

Kilbali was disappointed Simba still didn't understand, "yes you do and they have a right to respond" Kilbali told him.

They continued to batter him, "as you are no doubt discovering right now" Kilbali said.

This time Simba stayed on the ground, "I don't get it when I ask peacefully they say no when I'm forceful they attack, what is this kingdom, is it civilized or barbaric" Simba asked.

"Simba you don't get it that's your problem Anarchy is neither barbaric or civilized it is simply an ideal" Kilbali said.

Uhuru had cleared the last bits away.

"And that is all I will be the one when in sorrow you need, I ask for nothing not one bit for your love is not a price but the greatest gift."

Uhuru was struggling not to cry this was one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard.

"and so I leave this Nala my love I am yours alone, I feel you in my heart forever a part beat only for you it always shall, my dream, my angel, my soul, my gift" Uhuru said softly.

"My Nala, love now and forever Huzuni" Uhuru wiped a tear from her eye these people were happy regardless of the fact that they lived in a monarchy yes they were the leaders, but the one's who loved them were peasants.

she was wrong they were happy here and all her believe did was wreck it.

"I can't believe this I thought they were miserable but my dream my believe is what made them miserable does that mean they're the ones right, is my dream my believe wrong" Uhuru asked herself.

she deeply wondered that, she was certain anarchy was perfect but now she had seen it destroy a kingdom did that mean her dream was wrong, was anarchy wrong.

Kilbali helped Simba to his feet, "you are trying to look at this through a black and white manner but ideals don't work that way after all was your monarchy always at peace or did you have a few tyrants" Kilbali asked him.

"what are you saying" Simba asked.

"our belief is not right for the entire world but neither is yours or anyone's but that doesn't make them wrong" Kilbali said.

"An ideal is not what causes chaos or pain the source of those are those who don't understand the ideal" Kilbali explained.

"what, what do you mean" Simba questioned.

"No ideal is good or evil, if a dictator rules a kingdom justly than for that pride fascism works so long as the ruler understands the responsibility of such a task one who does not will surely result in a tyrant same with a king" Kilbali stated.

"This applies to anarchy if incorporated by those who understand it a society will flourish but as shown with the pride lands if used by those who don't the land will descend into chaos" Kilbali said.

"I don't understand what does this have to do with me?" Simba asked him.

"You tried to use our ways without understanding them and now here you are, that is the simple truth if one uses an ideal they don't understand chaos will be the only result" Kilbali answered.

Simba understood anarchy wasn't his way he shouldn't try to use it.

Simba turned to the pride, and bowed his head in shame, "I'm sorry for threatening you it's just when everything you love is at stake you get desperate please forgive my actions" Simba said regretfully he wasn't expecting them to.

"it's alright" the cheetah told him.

Simba looked at her in disbelief, "you are not perfect none of us are" she told him.

"thank you I do not deserve your forgiveness nor your help" Simba replied.

Kilbali chuckled, "you are mistaken once again Simba they never said they wouldn't help only they wouldn't retake the kingdom by force" Kilbali told him.

"it doesn't matter they won't help me now" Simba stated.

"is there any other way you would seek our aid" the cheetah asked.

"I don't know would you know anyway to bring the kingdom under control?" Simba asked.

"as a matter of fact we do have an idea they think this is what they want they only need to be shown the pointless destruction to see it is not" Kilbali stated.

Simba smiled at Kilbali as well as the pride maybe he couldn't incorporate anarchy completely but there were definitely some ideals here that not just the pride lands could learn but the whole world could learn, a beautiful and powerful thing, an ideal to strive for.

 _"Well it seems many of our characters are reaching their turning points and what will Yatima do now that his family is being used against him and what is the society's plan more answers and revelations await. Some clarification for anyone who might have some questions The poem written by Huzuni was originally meant to be Fall of the Pride Lands but the story line became so jam packed there was no where to put it, Huzuni gave Nala the poem long ago before the main events of Fall of the Pride Lands begin as we were told he did many things that expressed his love to her that Nala brushed off mostly because she didn't want to deal with it also bonus note here Huzuni wrote the poem a few years after his only date with her._


	17. Chapter 17

_"Trials of Chaos the first installment in the War of Ideals trilogy is starting to reach it's conclusion Pindua has set out to find Simba for an unknown purpose Simba and the anarchist pride are beginning to form a plan to save the Pride Lands and Yatima is facing an impossible choice with no positive outcome while Uhuru is questioning her own beliefs now the pieces are falling into place for Pindua's endgame but before that can happen a few key events must transpire as more revelations are revealed."_

: Chapter 16:

Anarchy VS Chaos

Hatari was moving through the pride lands silently he saw the chaos all around him and was appalled not for the destruction visited upon the pride lands but for the sheer stupidity of it's inhabitants they wouldn't know true freedom if it stared them in the face, not that it mattered he didn't care about their survival or the Pride Lands for that matter the world would probably be a better place without this kingdom of nothing but blood.

Hatari arrived in a dark deserted cave near the gorge this is where his partner was waiting.

"I hope you bring good news" a lion said.

"Pindua is going after Simba we're entering his endgame" Hatari told him.

The lion stepped out of the shadows revealing himself as Kurongu, "then be certain no one interferes with his mission" Kurongu stated.

"You really believe that the apocalypse is coming" Hatari asked.

"Mungu has shown me the vision and I have seen it the face of death a monstrous demon that will rise through the chaos unleashed" Kurongu told him.

"We can't fight this alone" Hatari told him.

"That is why Simba must see it he must see that we face the end our very extinction that the evil rising is beyond anything imaginable he must see that only together through Mungu can we possibly survive" Kurongu said with strength.

Hatari said nothing else and departed he didn't understand how could he how could any of them they needed to take action now the demon was coming and when it arrived hell would follow.

Simba was gathering Kilbali's pride preparing to depart for the Pride Lands and hopefully save it and its inhabitants from itself. Simba didn't know what exactly they would do but if anyone understood anarchy and chaos it was this pride.

"will this prove sufficient for your journey Simba?" Kilbali asked.

"yes thank you, all of you, you've shown me so much a world I could've never imagined" Simba answered, the pride nodded returning their good faith.

"It was truly an honor to meet you Simba of the pride lands" Kilbali stated.

"As it was you I wouldn't change it for anything" Simba replied bowing respectfully.

"we do not believe in that" Kilbali responded.

"it's not a bow of submission but respect and acceptance" Simba stated,

"you have been paying attention but please stop by some time there are many games I would love to introduce you to" Kilbali said.

"I look forward to it" Simba responded.

Simba and the pride were about to leave when one of them detected a scent,

"there's someone else here" one of them said.

"Simba does anyone know you are here" Kilbali asked.

"no" Simba answered.

"we may have an unwanted guest" Kilbali replied.

A calm calculated and polite yet cold voice spoke, "in this pride aren't all welcomed and wanted" Pindua said.

"Pindua" Simba said surprised.

"greetings Simba it is finally time for you play your role in shaping the new world" Pindua told him.

"you mean a world of chaos" Simba said in defiance.

"every life must go through hardships before it can flourish" Pindua replied.

Yatima entered the pride as well remaining silent, Simba saw the hyena and several dozen other animals it would seem the society of Machafuko wanted him all along.

"Like the Pride Lands flourished they won't survive like that and you want that to happen to the whole world, you're insane" Simba growled.

Yatima continued watching their political struggle,

"The world must be free from all tyranny and oppression" Pindua told him.

"The only thing you're going to accomplish is plunging the entire world into chaos, you're going to destroy everything" Simba stated.

"I believe in the people of this world more than you do and now you will fulfill your role." Pindua said though it was sounding more like a command.

"I'll never help you" Simba said defiantly.

"yes you will, take him" Pindua commanded.

A antelope charged at Simba while a leopard sliced at him Simba caught the animal mid charge the force of it pushing him back he grabbed it's neck and with his paws and threw it aside, the leopard jumped on top of his back pulling him to the ground he grappled with him biting and clawing at him he pushed the leopard down only for him to place his foot on Simba's chest and thrust upwards lifting him off the ground and flipping him. Simba toppled and bounced across the floor he tried to pull him self up but felt an aching in his bones, he ignored it and charged at the leopard tackling him to the ground before slamming his paw into the leopard's face. A wildebeest slammed into him knocking him into a wall. Simba did not immediately pick him self up this time, he looked around and saw the entire pride struggling with the members of Machafuko, they threw each other to the ground, they grappled against one another they bit they tore they clawed, they slammed each other into the walls, the pride sliced at them with their claws while wildebeest slammed into them, an antelope was impaled on one of their claws. They were dying Simba couldn't let this happen the battle against Machafuko wasn't their fight. Simba pulled himself up grabbing a panther and slamming her into a wall an elephant grabbed him with its trunk Simba dug his claws into its trunk causing it to thrash loosing its grip Simba clawed at its legs causing it to fall over. Simba found himself backhanded by the hyena, he crashed into the ground. His bones were aching and his chest hurt his breathing was becoming more difficult, his age was catching up to him and it couldn't be a worse time.

Pindua could tell Simba was weakening now was the time to take him before he could attack Kilbali called out to him.

"Leave the boy alone" Kilbali demanded.

"you can't stop me you're much too frail" Pindua stated.

"you lay a claw on him and I will personally see them removed" Kilbali threatened.

"empty threats" Pindua replied while getting closer to Simba.

"I said get away from him!" Kilbali roared and like lightning faster than anything Pindua had seen Kilbali shot into the air tackling him to the ground pushing his paw down on his neck.

Pindua threw his leg up and kicked Kilbali in the face before pushing him off of him Pindua came right at him with his claws which Kilbali easily dodged, he threw another swipe at his chin which Kilbali sidestepped, Pindua swung his paw for his cheek only for Kilbali to parry it away why wasn't he attacking, Pindua thrust his claws at his chest which Kilbali caught mid motion pulling Pindua in and throwing him aside. Pindua hit the ground and pulled himself up he growled and ran at Kilbali swinging for his then following up with the jaw then the temple and finally finishing with the gut, none of them hit, Kilbali easily dodged the first before knocking the second one out of the way he caught the third and used it to stop the forth, finally Kilbali attacked striking him above the eye, immediately following up with a brutal strike to the gut and backhand to the cheek he then spun around kicked him in the chest knocking him to the ground. Kilbali looked down at Pindua showing no signs of fatigue despite his age.

"you are skilled but you are uncontrolled much like chaos, anarchy is controlled it is order" Kilbali said while Pindua swung at him again Kilbali grabbed his paw and struck him with it.

"chaos is disorder with no end goal and no true strive" Kilbali told him before tossing him to the ground again.

"you are a disgrace to our ways Machafuko would never force his ways on others you shame him" Kilbali said in disappointment,

The society of Machafuko turned its attention to Kilbali and a dozen animals piled up on top of him he thrashed and struggled against them tossing one off of him before kicking off another he threw the remaining off him and stood up the animals came at him he dodged and sidestepped their attacks before knocking them down with a single blow he would then spin around gracefully and knock another one to the ground before catching another and using his momentum to take down another before catching two attacks and using each one to immobilize an attacker, it was stunning to watch but even with all his skills he wasn't invincible his opponents kept getting up and attacking in mass numbers and no amount of skill can block over a dozen simultaneous attacks at least not one nearly ten decades old. Kilbali found himself taking hit after hit he was battered back and forth before finally being knocked to the ground he struggled to pick himself up.

Simba watched in horror as Kilbali fell they were going to kill him.

"no stop I'm the one you wanted" Simba cried out.

"you're right so stop resisting and end this" Pindua told him.

Kilbali struggled to hold his attackers back but they rushed over him throwing him down, "forget me I've lived a long life I am ready to move on" Kilbali told Simba.

"That's noble but my intentions don't require anyone's death" Pindua stated.

Simba watched as Kilbali finally collapsed, "I do not wish for his death Simba" Pindua said.

Simba couldn't let Kilbali or anyone die for him far too many already had.

Simba stepped forward, "leave them be, I'll come with you" Simba said quietly.

"a noble choice, and the right one" Pindua said.

He signaled the society to stand down they then immediately began helping the anarchist pride stand up others began treating wounds.

"do you require our medical aid if not we will leave" Pindua asked.

The cheetah stepped forward, "we appreciate your concern but leave" she said.

Pindua merely nodded his head turning away with Simba finally it was time to fulfill Machafuko's dream and set the whole world free.

 _"The Society now has Simba but what are their plans and just what is Pindua planning also Hatari is a spy working for Kurongu to what end and just what is this Apocalypse and demon that Kurongu speaks of truly there is something much grander going on than originally thought keep reading on the answers seek lie ahead some much later than expected."_


	18. Chapter 18

_"Last chapter saw Pindua at long last get the final piece he needed to complete his unknown agenda while also revealing Hatari to in fact be a double agent working for Kurongu while everyone else questioned their own position. Now as the chapter title suggest the final pieces are all falling into place what role will our heroes play in all this and what is Pindua's intentions and how does Simba link to it those answers will at long last be revealed."_

: Chapter 17:

The final pieces

Kilbali waited until the society of Machafuko was gone the moment they were he forced himself to stand.

"we have to tell Simba's family what has happened" Kilbali said.

"If they succeed the world will be thrown out of balance" Kilbali stated, he turned to his pride his family who looked at him with certainty they understood.

Kilbali took a moment to look at his home he turned his attention to his personal home and most importantly what was in it. It was a painting of a leopard a female leopard his beloved wife she was gone now she passed on about a two years ago. He gazed at the painting the painting which took the monkey who painted it years to complete.

"I continue to fight for our dreams my beloved and I will fight, but I have no intention of joining just yet" He told her.

He then bowed his head slightly in her memory. He then took off running heading back for the pride lands to set right what the society had done, he had no intention of dying today, though he knew his death was definitely coming closer and when it did he would welcome the reaper like a friend as he would anyone.

Umoja, Kiara, Nala, Kovu and Vitani all sat in the gorge not even bothering to consider how they restore order to their home, there was no real way to. Kiara felt her rage continuing to grow with every hour her home came closer to self destruction and there was nothing she could do all she could do was make certain the one responsible didn't survive and she would.

Umoja was deep in thought when he heard a voice a voice he didn't think he would hear again, "Umoja are you here?" Uhuru called out.

Umoja's ears perked up and he didn't hesitate to run toward her, "Uhuru!' Umoja called out.

He then saw her she was safe she survived the chaos, the two of them ran toward each other and embraced.

"How did you know I was here?" Umoja asked.

"It's one of the only places save from the crowd" Uhuru answered.

"Why did you come back?" Umoja asked her.

Uhuru began to cry, "You were right Umoja I was an idealistic fool my dream could never happen" she said in sorrow.

Umoja hugged her, "I'm sorry you had to witness that" he said to her.

Uhuru returned the embrace he was her friend and she turned her back on him.

"I'm sorry for turning my back on you" Uhuru said with regret.

"you never turned your back on me you yourself said I would always be welcomed" Umoja replied. Neither said another word they were just happy that they had been forgiven and were in each others company again.

Kilbali arrived at the pride lands he had not ran like that in decades but was pleased to see that he still had it, he took in his surroundings they were awful clearly the animals living here did not understand anarchy the whole land was in ruins everything was in chaos and disarray. They were lost maybe Kilbali could help them but only after he found Simba's family.

"who are you, you look like you could use some aid" a lion told him Kilbali recognized him.

"Kurongu I have heard of you" Kilbali said.

"really and who might you be" Kurongu asked.

"I am Kilbali" Kilbali answered.

"the leader of the anarchist pride, I'll try to pretend I'm not in the company of such a barbaric infidel" Kurongu replied rudely.

"you are as accepting as I heard, but such is the way for such a spiritual follower" Kilbali stated.

"what do you want?" Kurongu asked.

"I seek Simba's family I was hoping someone would be able to help me" Kilbali answered.

"good so he did reach you perfect than the final part is in order follow me I will lead you to them but first I must find one more piece and I have someone already taking care of that" Kurongu said.

Kilbali followed without hesitation.

Shauku was wandering the pride lands in confusion it made no sense Yatima had rejected her why she didn't understand even more so what did he mean by we're not family of course they were why would he deny that. There was no answer but she wasn't just giving up Yatima was trapped in a life he did not want and Shauku was going to rescue her brother from it, but first she would find her daughter Uhuru she had looked all around the kingdom for her and could find nothing but she wasn't giving up until she found her daughter. She heard a sound from the grass.

"Uhuru is that you" she cried. Her cry wasn't answered instead Hatari emerged.

"sorry but no" Hatari said his apology sounding genuine.

"you why are you here?" Shauku demanded.

"to find you I'm not who you or anyone believed" Hatari told her.

"you think I would trust you" Shauku said in anger.

"no but I think I can lead you to someone you will Hasara" Hatari told her well aware of Vitani's fake name.

Shauku reacted to the news of her friend immediately, "you know where she is" Shauku asked.

"yeah" Hatari said with little emotion.

"but what about Uhuru" Shauku cried,

"we've got someone taking care of that" Hatari told her.

Shauku knew she couldn't trust him but she couldn't reject him either not when he could lead her to two of the three people she cared about most.

Kurongu arrived back at the gorge with Kilbali Kiara caught sight of the old lion, "what is this Kurongu?" Kiara asked trying to keep her voice kind.

"this lion knows where Simba is" Kurongu answered.

"what, where" Kiara asked Nala had heard as well.

"where is my mate?" Nala demanded.

"Not yet, we have a few more arrivals" Kurongu responded.

"what do you mean" Kovu asked, in that moment Vitani caught a scent she recognized it.

"Uhuru do you recognize that" Vitani asked her.

"Yes it's my mom" Uhuru replied.

Shauku emerged from the fog in the gorge she caught sight of Uhuru,

"Uhuru, thank goodness your safe" Shauku cried out rushing to her daughter and taking her in her paws hugging her closely.

"I was so worried" Shauku told her

"I'm fine mom but I wasn't sure you were even alive anymore, I thought I lost you too" Uhuru said tightening the hug.

"I'll always be there for you Uhuru" Shauku said in tears.

Kurongu was touched by the reunion but there were more important things,

"we can't waste time with emotions things have gotten dire" Kurongu said.

"what do they want with Simba" Kovu asked.

"I can explain that, my name is Kilbali and I am from the anarchist pride when Simba was ambushed we rescued him and brought him to our home but the society knew of us and tracked him there" Kilbali said.

"you were an entire pride and you couldn't protect my mate" Nala said in anger.

"Pindua brought massive forces" Kilbali replied.

"Pindua he was there, where is he." Kiara demanded.

"You are filled with anger that will not help you" Kilbali told her.

"I know what you're trying to tell me but it won't work" Kiara said more politely.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Kilbali said.

"enough about our personal problems what do they want with Simba?" Nala asked though it sounded like a command.

"perhaps I can answer that" Hatari said revealing himself, Kiara reacted instantly jumping at him only for Kurongu to grab her.

"let me go he's the one who tried to kill us!" Kiara screamed.

"no he didn't he was merely insuring Simba met Kilbali per my instructions" Kurongu stated.

Realization dawned on Kiara, "I knew it I knew you were waiting for them" she said.

Nala was still growling with fury as was Kovu, "tell us what they want while I permit you to keep breathing" Kovu growled.

"Simba is a great king therefore he is connected to the great kings of the past Pindua will use this connection to force Simba to spiritually contact and manifest them, Pindua will then use that summoning to tear into the great kings memories until he finds the same memory he let all of you glimpse he will then project it to the rest of the world" Hatari explained.

"That's insane what happened to the Pride Lands will happen to the entire world, it'll destroy the planet" Kiara shouted.

Kovu and Nala as well as Vitani were equally shocked they never imagined the society's plan was this apocalyptic if he succeeded the world would be damaged beyond repair.

"we have to stop him" Kovu stated.

"can you, can you lead your pride in this moment my son" Kurongu asked him.

"I don't know but I'll try" Kovu answered.

"very well, Kovu you will lead the pride and battle Pindua's main forces, Nala will infiltrate the tree and locate Simba, Hatari you safely disable the spiritual connection" Kurongu said.

"we can't trust him" Kiara said.

"he is the only one who can" Kurongu replied.

"if you're going for an all out assault I can use that opportunity to find my brother" Shauku said.

"you're not doing that alone" Vitani told her.

"no Hasara I have to do this" Shauku defended.

"can you battle your brother" Vitani asked her.

"I can convince him he doesn't want this" Shauku replied.

"I'm not letting you do this alone" Vitani stated.

"why are you so determined to help my family what do we mean to you why are we important!" Shauku demanded.

"I will not let the hyena race go extinct" was all Vitani said.

Shauku stared at her before finally submitting she nodded her head, before turning away.

"that's not your only reason Vitani" Kovu said.

"no it's not" Vitani replied.

"do what you think is right but this won't make up for what Zira did, you're fighting an impossible battle Vitani" Kurongu told her softly.

"it's a start" Vitani stated.

Kiara sat besides Nala, "Are you coming with us mom" Kiara asked.

"I have to, being Simba's mate is all I am now the only thing I have to fight for" Nala told her.

"how can you believe that mom" Kiara asked her.

"if you wish to know than just tell me who am I Kiara" Nala asked her.

Kiara didn't have an answer to that she didn't know who any of them were anymore least of all herself.

"what are you going to do Kiara" Nala asked her daughter.

"I'm going to rescue my father and then I'm going to find Pindua and I'm going to kill him with my bare paws" Kiara said her voice like ice.

Nala said nothing she merely turned away and gestured Kiara to follow her which she did nothing was going to change her mind Pindua was going to die.

Kurongu and Kovu were sitting by Kilbali along with Uhuru and Umoja,

"what do we do about the pride lands?" Umoja asked.

"there's nothing we can do for now however I insured Simba would find that pride so he could understand anarchy and pull the kingdom together"

Kurongu explained, "that won't work he doesn't understand it" Kilbali told him.

"well do we know someone who does" Kurongu asked.

A thought came to Kovu there was someone who was beginning to understand or more accurately two someone's.

"there is" Kovu said, he turned and looked at Umoja and Uhuru.

"dad you can't be serious they won't listen to us" Umoja stated.

"no Umoja you both understand anarchy Sarafina told me about your experience at the tree" Kovu stated.

"but what is there to understand anarchy is wrong I was wrong" Uhuru said sadly.

"no you weren't" Kilbali said.

"you were not the one who misunderstood child it was the kingdom who could not understand our ideal and so they misused it but you do understand it I can see that" Kilbali stated.

"were you watching us" Uhuru asked.

"I was watching this whole kingdom, you understand this more than anyone as do you Umoja" Kilbali told them.

"we can't do it alone" Umoja said,

"you won't I will go with you if your father can trust me" Kilbali said.

"I don't know you" Kovu replied

"no but I ask for your trust now why would I come here and warn you if I didn't want to help why would I support you and them" Kilbali asked.

Kovu knew he had to accept this they didn't have another option and it was the only way his plan would work, "I'll trust you" Kovu said.

"so we're really putting the future of the kingdom in the paws of children" Kurongu questioned.

"Kopa was a child and he inspired a generation" Kovu stated.

Kurongu pondered Kovu's words and then smiled at him, "you may make a great king yet son" Kurongu told him before very gently hugging him.

Kovu returned it embracing his father, he was right this was Kovu's first test to proving if he could become a king and he was going to do everything to make sure he passed. Kovu looked around the gorge he saw Vitani with Shauku preparing for their showdown against Yatima, he saw Nala ready to rescue her mate, Kiara preparing for her battle against Pindua as well as herself, and Umoja and Uhuru preparing to save an entire pride. They were as ready as they could be and so to was Kovu. They were prepared to face this moment, this defining moment in their lifes no one knew how it would end but they knew one thing when it was over everything would change there was one thing they didn't realize this wasn't the end it was the beginning, the beginning of something far larger.

 _"So the truth is revealed Pindua seeks to plunge the whole world into chaos. Now our heroes know the role they play and what must be done. The stakes have never been higher and the whole world is at stake for the sake of all our beloved characters must prevail. Yet despite all this so much remains unanswered and not all will be this is but a small step the first chapter to something far larger. I'm afraid I'm going to stop for now there is more to come soon and so much more lies ahead as has been stated, This has only just begun."_


	19. Chapter 19

_"Sorry it's been so long since my last update I've been focusing on other things but now it's time for the final chapters, there is so much still to be answered and much of those answers will have to wait as there is much larger story forming but before that can come a battle must waged for the very fate of the world itself who will triumph what will it mean can the pride lands be saved read on to find out in the intense climax of trials of chaos_

: Chapter 18:

Face off

Simba hung from a bunch of vines as he dangled from Rafiki's tree he struggled to pull himself free but could not.

"Do not struggle it will be over soon" Pindua told him.

"What are you going to do" Simba demanded.

"you are spiritually connected to the kings I will use that connection to expose the truth to the rest of the world" Pindua answered.

Simba couldn't believe how insane Pindua was, "you're out of your mind, the resulting chaos will tear the world apart!" Simba stated.

"A new world always requires the destruction of the old" Pindua replied.

"I'm not going to let you do this!" Simba roared.

"You can't stop it" Pindua said.

Pindua retrieved a strange dust and dipped it in a bowel of water he then dropped a mysterious flower into it. Pindua approached Simba with the bowel.

"Do not fight" he said while grabbing Simba's jaw and prying it open he then forced the liquid into his mouth. Simba felt his body beginning to burn and his head was spinning, his body began to shake uncontrollably as he roared in pain. Pindua watched as the potion took affect.

"seize this struggle once you have accepted and given in you will be free to live however you choose" Pindua told him.

Simba continued to roar in pain he felt as if his very soul was being invaded which wasn't far from the truth.

Sarafina watched as Simba's body violently shook what were they doing to him, she couldn't do anything but she couldn't leave either Pindua had members of the society everywhere but maybe she could rescue Simba if Pindua dropped his guard. Sarafina detected a scent several in fact she recognized them maybe she wouldn't be alone after all.

Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, Kurongu, Nala, and Shauku were all outside hiding in the grass surrounding the tree they could see there were dozens of members of the society several dozen in fact.

"Our odds looked better in my head" Vitani said.

"of all the times you joke now" Kurongu scolded.

"why not probably won't be another chance" Nala replied bluntly.

Yatima watched the outside of the tree he could smell something but didn't see them, he considered letting them pass but if he did that there was no telling what Pindua would do.

Yatima signaled the other animals, "investigate" he told them.

They complied moving toward the grass, "they'll detect us soon" Kurongu stated.

"let them I'll go through them too" Kiara growled.

"no I can distract them the pride and I will hold them off you get into that tree and rescue Simba" Kovu told them.

The society approached them when Kovu jumped out and knocked one to the ground, "attack!" Kovu commanded.

The pride came running out of the grass and collided into the animals. Kovu knocked an antelope away before throwing a zebra into a rock he grabbed a wildebeest from behind grasping his paws behind his neck before pulling it down.

This was their opening they needed to take it they maneuvered through the grass toward the tree only for a paw to grab Nala and pull her out. Yatima held Nala around the neck he turned his gaze to the rest.

"you shouldn't be here" he told them.

"neither should you" Shauku stated before grabbing Yatima's leg and pulled him down.

The two of them grappled with each other, "go rescue Simba I've got this!" Shauku told them.

"why are you here!" Yatima growled.

"I'm here to save my brother!" Shauku answered.

"You still don't get it" Yatima said angered before swiping his paw at her.

The group made their way into the tree except Vitani who turned back toward Shauku she would not let her face this alone no way would she let her die.

Simba continued to roar in agony as his body continued to convulse in pain. He could feel his connection to the kings growing and he couldn't fight it his vision began to blur as this happened Simba began to glimpse at the kings was he becoming one of them? As the kings became clearer one particular one approached Simba he had not seen him since the final days of the war.

"Simba you cannot give up" Mufasa told him.

"how can I keep fighting this" Simba asked him.

"you have to my son for the sake of our very era" Mufasa answered.

"you mean our lie our deception" Simba replied.

"it is what it is" Mufasa stated.

"did you know all along" Simba questioned.

"no of course not I sincerely believed everything I taught you now you have to fight for it" Mufasa told Simba.

"I can't I'm not strong enough" Simba said weakly.

"fight on Simba, fight on, fight!" Mufasa demanded.

Simba felt himself weakening all while his father continued to urge him to fight on but he didn't have any strength to fight with.

The group made their way through the tree they could hear Simba's agonized roars.

"Simba we have to hurry" Nala cried out.

"don't be rash Nala" Sarafina said having revealed herself.

"mom" Nala said surprised.

"you can't just charge into their they have several soldiers guarding Simba as well as Pindua" Sarafina told them.

"we have a trump card of our own" Kurongu replied.

"maybe but I know my way around here I can get to him unnoticed" Sarafina stated.

the group turned to Sarafina, "very well" Kurongu agreed.

"lead the way mom" Nala said.

They followed Sarafina who led them across large branches a massive string of vines below them, leading them to the center of the tree.

Shauku swung her paw at Yatima who deflected it before swinging for her jaw which Shauku dodged.

"why are you doing this" Shauku asked, while dodging another attack she swung at his cheek.

"what part of I'm trying to protect you don't you understand?!" Yatima shouted.

Her blow connected resulting in Yatima reeling back Shauku jumped at him he caught her and pulled her down flipping her Shauku bounced off of the ground and skidded to a stop, Yatima raised his paw again only for Vitani to grab it and pull it back he struggled against her kneeing her in the chin Vitani ignored the blow and slammed her paw into his chest before throwing him down.

"Hasara stay out of this!" Shauku demanded before pushing Vitani out of the way she met Yatima again they grabbed at each other by the back of the neck and began grappling with each other.

Vitani watched as the siblings did battle why were they fighting they were family what were either of them trying to prove.

Sarafina and the rest of the group were in a branch directly below Simba,

"there he is" Sarafina said, "there's a lot of enemies down there, we'll need some kind of a distraction" Nala said.

"enough with the subtleties I'm doing what I came here to do so here's your distraction" Kiara said in anger jumping down from the branch she landed on top of a Zebra before slicing a panther and kicking an antelope to the ground.

Kiara turned her gaze to Pindua murder in her eyes, "Pindua!" Kiara roared.

"Pindua turned to her, "Kiara" he said calmly.

Kiara growled and charged at him, "your mine!" she screamed in savage fury.

Kiara slammed into Pindua pushing him back he slid across the floor the two of them gripping each other they slid to the edge of the tree. Kiara and Pindua pushed against each other while Kiara reached her claws for his throat.

"I'm going to tear out your throat!" Kiara roared in rage.

"Who is this creature standing before me certainly not the noble Kiara" Pindua said in disappointment.

"so what are you" he asked calmly.

"Simple I'm the one who's going to end your miserable life!" Kiara shouted.

She grabbed him around the neck and pushed him off the edge he grabbed on to her pulling her off the tree with him.

Sarafina and Nala jumped down from the branch pinning a leopard down, while Nala threw a lion into the wall a cheetah pushed Nala to the ground pressing down on her neck.

"paws off my daughter!" Sarafina demanded dragging the cheetah off of her before throwing her aside.

Nala took this opportunity to kick a panther in the face she pulled herself to her feet Kurongu joined the battle but he was no younger than they were and she was already feeling the burn in her body and she could tell so was her mother they wouldn't be able to fight long.

Kilbali, Umoja and Uhuru ran through the pride lands where they saw the animals fighting once again tearing into one another bodies were once again piling up, Umoja and Uhuru ran up to the crowd and tried to roar to get their attention but they were much to small, realizing this Kilbali let out a roar, the animals stopped and turned their attention to the children.

"what on earth are you doing what is this going to accomplish" Umoja asked them.

an elephant knocked him aside with his trunk, "I'm doing whatever I want" he said spitefully.

A rhino then charged at the elephant only for Uhuru to claw him, "you little rat" the rhino yelled.

"So you were going to kill him right so you could have whatever it is your fighting over" Uhuru said while pointing at the elephant.

"and you want to kill him right" she said to the elephant.

They both stepped toward her, "why not this is our kingdom" the rhino said defiantly.

Umoja pulled himself up, "there isn't going to be a kingdom" Umoja tried to warn.

"you're right cause it'll just be my home" the elephant said.

"great job taking care of your home all of you have you looked at this place?!" Uhuru demanded.

"sure it's a little rough but we can rebuild" a Zebra said.

"not if you keep killing each other, tell me how many of you are left" Umoja asked.

This question stopped the animals dead in their tracks.

Kiara and Pindua fell from the tree and landed in a massive thing of vines. Kiara pressed down on Pindua's neck only for him to grab hers and pull her down causing her to fall into an entanglement of vines. Kiara struggled against the vines moving herself through them Pindua thrashed in the vines he was trapped in pulling himself free but he was too late Kiara already grabbed him he bit into her paw causing Kiara to let go. Kiara growled and begun slicing her claws at him Pindua dodged the attacks narrowly his leg getting entangled in a vine Kiara slashed him across the chest. Pindua roared in pain slicing his leg free and slicing at Kiara's head managing to grace her cheek, Kiara sliced at his throat which Pindua caught and pushed back toward Kiara they both struggled against each others strength loosing their balance and falling backwards becoming trapped in more vines. Neither bothered with their entrapment instead grabbing each other around the throat with both paws choking the life from the other, Kiara pushed him off but he still maintained his grip.

Kovu and the pride continued to struggle against the society, Kovu pushed a cheetah off of him before catching a lioness and throwing her into the tree, he could hear roars coming from inside the tree.

"hold the line here I'm going to aid Nala, Sarafina and my father" Kovu ordered the lionesses roared in agreement before tackling another lioness to the floor while another one battled a wildebeest who threw her with his horns.

The pride continued to battle against them blocking them from Kovu and the entrance to the tree, his path cleared Kovu entered the tree.

Shauku and Yatima continued to exchange blows while Vitani watched she wanted to help her but Shauku refused, Shauku avoided a blow to her stomach before grabbing Yatima and throwing him into a wall.

"There is no reason for us to fight" she told him.

"Then turn back and leave like I want you too" Yatima said.

"no I've never abandoned family" Shauku stated.

Yatima growled in anger, "you've never abandoned family, then where were you when mother left me for dead!" Yatima spat.

He swung his paw at her temple which connected. Shauku stumbled and struck him in the ribs.

"what are you talking about" Shauku asked.

"I lied I didn't escape, mother willingly dropped me she left me for dead, my mother willingly left to die and Zira spared me!" Yatima yelled.

Vitani was shocked her mother spared a hyena. Shauku couldn't believe what she heard.

"mother loved both of us" Shauku said quietly.

"she decided your life meant more than mine, her own son" Yatima replied the last part a near whisper.

"what do you mean?" Shauku asked.

"I told you we're not family, mom protected you because she promised your parents she would" Yatima told her.

"my parents" Shauku said in shock.

"who, who is my family" she asked.

Yatima turned to her, "Shenzi is your mother and Banzai is your father" Yatima answered.

Vitani couldn't believe what she heard Shenzi and Banzai had a child but they weren't together when they died.

"I'm descended from Kecila" Shauku said in pain.

"Uhuru is her great granddaughter" Shauku said in disgust.

"this is what I was trying to keep from you why I avoided you because I could not accept that my mother valued a promise more than me" Yatima stated.

Shauku couldn't believe this no she wouldn't believe it, Shauku stepped away slowly, "no, no, no!" Shauku screamed before running off.

Yatima watched Shauku disappear and paid her no more heed.

Vitani raced after Shauku still in disbelief over the revolution just revealed to her she found Shauku sitting alone in silence.

"Shauku" Vitani asked.

"everything about me was a lie" Shauku replied.

"it's not that bad so Shenzi was your mom" Vitani told her.

"it's not that I'm descended from Kecila if anyone ever finds that out I'm dead and so is my daughter" Shauku told her.

"I won't let that happen" Vitani said embracing her friend.

Shauku was more than her friend she may as well be her cousin as far as Vitani was concerned they were family and family protected each other. Shauku returned the embrace everything would be different now no one could know not if she wanted her daughter to survive, but Vitani was right it was more than that her parents willing gave her up why? Why didn't her parents want her? Why didn't her parents love her?

Nala, Kurongu and Sarafina struggled against the society while Hatari slipped in unnoticed making his way to Simba.

"you look like you've been broken, I know the feeling" Hatari said.

"you why are you" Simba said weakly.

"hold that thought before I free you there's something you need to see" Hatari said.

he drank a bit of the last remaining liquid in the bowel.

"you don't know horror Simba" Hatari told him he then stabbed his claw barely into his chest letting the potion cross their minds.

Simba screamed in pain as he was overwhelmed with images, two lions doing battle below pride rock one with white fur the other gold, an eclipse casting itself over the kingdom turning the sky red, he then saw something that terrified him, a creature over eight feet tall a hunched over back talon like legs and it didn't have paws but rather actual hands with claws almost half a foot long it had spikes protruding from it's spine and elbows and it had massive horns that protruded from it's forehead while the rest of the horns twisted around it's entire head and connected to the spikes in it's spine in fact it seemed like the horns ran through the creatures entire skeleton. It was a creature of nightmares what on earth was it some kind of demon, the images didn't stop there he then saw a baby cub with the same fur as Hatari being held by Scar, only for Scar to cast the baby aside leaving it in the outlands, he then saw a flash of a lioness crying but then he recognized her no it couldn't be he couldn't be.

Simba's eyes shot open as Hatari cut him down, "you saw it, all of it" he asked.

Simba nodded, "then you know don't you" Hatari said.

Simba could only stare at him in shock.

Hatari turned away from him. Simba saw Nala, Sarafina and Kurongu battling against the society.

Nala turned to him, "go help Kiara she's in the vines against Pindua!" Nala told him. Simba didn't need to hear more he rushed to the edge and jumped to the vines below.

Kurongu felt his strength weakening as a lion knocked him to the ground, Nala pushed the lion against the wall, While Sarafina kicked a lioness off of her she forced herself up struggling not to succumb to her aching bones using the wall for support. There were still a dozen society members standing they couldn't win this the animals jumped at them only for Kovu to intercept them he smashed one's head into the wall while slam another into the floor, Nala, Sarafina and Kurongu took this opportunity to charge their foes they could feel it the tides were turning.

Umoja and Uhuru stood their ground as the animals contemplated Umoja's question.

"you don't even know do you" Uhuru asked.

"look at the kingdom see what your so called freedom did" Umoja told them.

The animals looked around and reacted with horror at the sight of what their once great kingdom had become.

"How did this happen" they asked.

"Because you embraced Pindua's ideal without understanding it and as expected this is result" Kilbali told them.

"We just wanted to be free" they said.

"You already were free under the lions you were treated fairly and equally why did you turn on them" Kilbali asked them.

"I, I don't know" the elephant responded.

"You have no idea how to run a kingdom yourself admit it you need the lions" Kilbali stated.

"can we go back after this" the rhino asked.

"yes Uhuru and I lived this way once and once we realized our mistake we rebuilt it wasn't too late then and it's not too late now" Umoja told them while reaching his paw out both the rhino and the elephant looked at it before bowing down the rest of the animals followed Umoja turned to Uhuru who did not bow.

"it's alright I know you're not a pride lander" Umoja replied.

Uhuru smiled at him which he returned, "well done now comes the difficult part you understand our ways and the pride lands' but I must ask you Umoja what do you believe" Kilbali asked him.

Umoja thought about before realizing he didn't know the answer.

Kiara and Pindua grappled and thrashed about in the vines tearing at one another Kiara kicked Pindua who stumbled away Kiara jumped at him slicing through the vines in her path she sliced right for his head only for Pindua to catch her and throw into more vines Kiara thrashed against them to pull herself free but before she could Pindua wrapped a vine around her neck strangling her, Kiara kicked and squirmed trying to get free but felt her air paths closing off, she felt herself weakening and her vision blurring.

"Let go of my daughter!" Simba roared dropping down on top of Pindua and causing them both to fall through the vines they toppled and tumbled through the layers until finally stopping.

Simba struggled to move through them while Pindua fought his way to him Simba tried to get free but he couldn't Pindua approached him grabbing on to a vine and swinging toward him he flung himself at Simba claws extracted before he could strike Kiara wrapped a vine around his neck and severed the ones he was standing on sending him plunging the surrounding vines stopped his fall leaving the vine tightening around his neck but not quite choking him. Pindua struggled but he had no leverage he couldn't get free.

Kiara extracted her claws and placed them to his throat, "Kiara what are you doing" Simba cried out.

"killing the monster who destroyed my mom and my home" Kiara hissed.

"killing, murder, that's not you Kiara" Simba tried to reason.

"you're right but I'm not me anymore I died when I watched my home die" Kiara stated.

"that's not true you risked yourself to save your family I know who you are" Simba told her.

Pindua listened to their struggle he would not have his fate decided by another.

"don't you dare, my fate will be own" Pindua growled.

He then severed all the vines around him allowing himself to drop nearly thirty feet the vine stopped with a jerk and a snap and Pindua was still he died as he wished of his own will.

Simba and Kiara looked down and saw Pindua's body hanging, Simba looked at Kiara he wondered if Pindua hadn't done it if Kiara really would've killed him?

"there's no point staying here let's help the others" Kiara said.

Simba followed her as they headed back up the tree, Simba wanted to believe he knew Kiara but now he would never know if she had the capability to murder.

Kovu slammed a panther into the wall while Nala flipped one onto the floor all the while Sarafina smashed her paw into a Zebra's temple while Kurongu grabbed a lion and slammed it into the ground as hard as he could. They looked around and noticed all the society members were incapacitated.

"That wasn't so bad" Kovu said.

Nala, Sarafina and Kurongu looked at him as if he were nuts, all four lions were breathing hard their bodies were beaten and battered they looked like they had fought a war.

"You guys alright?" Simba asked them.

"we're fine Sim b a" Nala replied before collapsing from exhaustion Sarafina soon followed.

Simba ran over and helped Nala to her feet while Kovu helped Sarafina he turned to Kiara who embraced him.

"I may not be who I was but I still love you" Kiara told him.

Kovu returned it they then made their way out of the tree it was over they had done it, of course Simba didn't believe this at all anymore the things he saw the things he discovered Simba knew there was much more to come this most definitely wasn't over.

 _"The society has been defeated the world saved all is well ends well right, but what of Kiara would she truly be capable of murder and what if those visions Simba received what do they mean the answers await in the final chapter of the first installment of the war of Ideals trilogy."_


	20. Chapter 20

_"Well this is it the final chapter of Trials of Chaos some answers await but far more questions lie ahead this is but the beginning the prologue to a larger tale and as promised once you read the final words nothing will ever be the same."_

: Chapter 19:

Has just begun

The family made their way back toward the heavily damaged pride rock where they met up with Umoja, Uhuru and Kilbali standing alongside the animals they must of done it as well.

Simba approached them, "forgive us your majesty the revelation we learned we just didn't know how to" they tried to explain.

"it's alright I didn't know what to do either but you were willing to listen in the end" Simba told them.

"we know nothing can make up for what we did but this kingdom we can't maintain it by ourselves would you" the animals said in regret.

"you don't even need to ask we are not your superiors we are guardians, protectors" Simba stated.

The animals bowed to the royal family with respect, "you have learned much Simba" Kilbali said.

"thank you Kilbali I would be honored if your pride would join the united world" Simba asked him.

"no Simba it would be my honor" Kilbali replied.

Kurongu could see some sense of order was returning much like Mungu predicted, "well done all of you, you don't realize it but we have taken a major step toward our salvation" Kurongu said.

"no this is nothing I now know what you speak" Simba told him.

"yes it is coming Simba but through unity and faith we can triumph" Kurongu stated before departing.

Simba was concerned he still couldn't forget the horror he saw and it was coming and Kurongu knew how to fight it that meant Simba would have to stand by him for now no matter what he did because Simba was pretty sure that demon sought to kill them all.

"Your majesty take your place" the animals asked they then turned to Kiara,

"princess we are sorry please lead us" they asked.

Kiara stared at them, she stepped forward, "everyone has said I haven't been myself that this wasn't the princess who united the pride landers and outlanders the one who would forgive and you know they were right but I want you to know I am me I want you to know that" Kiara said softly.

She then reached for the elephant she grabbed it's trunk and begun to squeeze it tightly.

"You tried to kill me my mother, my mate and my son, and now you want me to lead you because you realize you were bunch of selfish worms where was this before you wrecked my home" Kiara growled.

"you need us, that's the only reason you didn't kill Umoja where he stands and you were originally going to weren't you?" Kiara asked digging her claws in.

The elephant cried out in pain while the kingdom watched in shock.

"you would kill my son and my family without even considering our pleas" Kiara hissed, she dug her claws in deeper.

"you really think I would forgive that the only forgiveness you'll find from me is that I let you live!" Kiara roared finally releasing the trunk.

Simba couldn't believe what he just saw in that moment he knew Kiara would've murdered Pindua.

Kiara turned to Simba, "you want a kingdom of traitors fine but I won't be part of it" Kiara said before turning away from all of them.

"mom what about everything you taught me" Umoja asked her.

"why protect someone who would kill you if they didn't need you" Kiara told them.

"protect the one's you love as well as your ideals, forget the rest" Kiara spat she prepared to leave before facing her son again.

"I love you Umoja and I'll always be their for you as I will you Kovu and you mom, dad" Kiara said softly for a moment she was her old self again.

"but only you" Kiara finished before finally departing.

Simba couldn't believe this he turned to Nala who was also shocked they walked up Pride Rock which while damaged was still intact. Simba and Nala sat at the edge of pride rock watching the kingdom below.

"we still have a role to fulfill" Simba said.

"really because I almost feel Kiara was right what happens when they don't need us" Nala asked.

"it won't come to that" Simba answered.

"so this is all we are king and queen and even that isn't true this won't last Simba things can't go back to the way they were" Nala told him.

"no but maybe this can I give us a new life a chance to discover who we are beyond what we thought" Simba told her.

"no you lead them I'll help you but I'm done pretending to be something I'm not" Nala stated.

Simba wanted to say something but he didn't know what, "then who will you be?" Simba asked.

"That's the problem Simba I don't know" Nala answered.

Kurongu made his way back to his pride his church, he entered his private cave and bowed before a statue.

"The society has been stopped, and Simba knows the true threat" Kurongu said.

The statue glowed and a lion spirit manifested in the shadows, his voice was deep low and booming.

"Then everything is in position for our next move" The Mungu said.

"yes the prides are uniting soon the world will stand together and we will triumph in this apocalypse" Kurongu stated.

"do not assume victory so easily only through my will can you succeed" The Mungu stated.

"of course my father, but I am worried about Hatari he seemed hesitate to save Simba" Kurongu said.

The Mungu chuckled, "oh I imagine he would considering what Simba represents" The Mungu told him.

"and what is that my lord" Kurongu asked.

Hatari sat on a hill overlooking Pride Rock watching the inhabitants on it well one in particular Simba. He stared up at him seeing the life he had the legend he would be while Hatari would be forgotten his face contorted into rage and hatred.

"who he is, the forgotten prince and the second son of Mufasa and Sarabi." The Mungu stated.

 **To Be Continued in the Lion King War of Ideals Part 2 Clash of Faiths**

 _"Well quite the shocker huh Simba has a brother how? When? where has he been all this time? How did Simba not know of him? What is this Demon and the Apocalypse Kurongu has warned Simba of what is happening the answers you seek lie ahead in the next installment of the War Of Ideals trilogy. There will be a sneak peak of Clash Of Faiths coming soon."_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey everybody sorry for the long wait I've been focusing on other things I'll start posting my next story soon but for now I'll at least give you a glimpse of the next story hope you enjoy it._

Now here is your first glimpse at the next installment in the war of ideals trilogy

Simba was sleeping in the den his body shaking and trembling his breathing heavy.

"No" he said in fear.

"Get away" he cried.

"Run, run" he panicked.

Simba was standing in the standing in the pride lands there were two massive groups fighting a fire was rising the two sides were brutally slaughtering each other without mercy Simba tried to stop them but he could not reach them he watched as they unleashed their teeth and claws upon each other.

"No stop!" he cried.

He then heard laughter coming from all around, it was next to impossible to describe how it sounded, it started off deep deeper than any voice should ever be inhuman really, booming low almost like a growl only the growl was the persons voice than it changed it became more animalistic becoming slightly more high pitched before going from a deep growl to a near shriek, the horrific laughter was all around him, then it's voice spoke to him.

"You have prepared for my arrival but now you have failed" it said it's voice sending chills up Simba's spine.

He turned his attention to the battle below only for the ground to crack open the animals were all sent plummeting into the hole which was filling molten lava and fire.

It then emerged from the fire over eight feet tall it's back hunched over talon like legs monstrous hands with claws half a foot long spike protruded from it's back and elbows and massive horns protruded from it's forehead before wrapping around it's entire head and running through it's entire skeleton. The demon pulled itself from the ground staring at the Pride Lands.

"All look to this place and see hope now I take that hope" it said unleashing a massive inferno of fire from it's mouth the fire consumed the entire kingdom.

The pride charged at the demon led by Kovu and Nala.

"No don't you'll die!" Simba called out to them, but they couldn't hear him.

The demon unleashed a wave of fire upon them the entire pride dropped to the ground roaring as the flames consumed them. Kovu swung his claws at the monster slicing right it's head it had no effect the demon grabbed Kovu by the neck and in single instant erupted him into flames and seconds later ashes.

"No!" Simba cried out.

Nala stabbed it in the chest only for it to stab her Nala's body began to heat up smoke began to rise from her body as she screamed before being reduced to ashes.

Kiara was running as was Vitani and Umoja the demon merely tilted it's head and the ground ripped open sending Vitani and Umoja falling into the inferno the demon then suddenly appeared in front of Kiara who looked at it in terror it grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground it smiled a horrible and sadistic smile before snapping her neck.

The demon then let out a horrific shriek as the sky itself cracked the whole world was breaking and being consumed by fire Mufasa Kopa and the great kings were dragged from the sky and hurdled into the inferno screaming.

Simba looked around it was all gone the whole world had consumed by an inferno the demon snapped it's spine out of place and twisted it's neck backwards to gaze at him it then twisted it's body all the way around and then it was standing in front of him. Simba couldn't move couldn't speak couldn't do anything except stare at the creature in horror it grabbed Simba around the neck lifting him off the ground he could hear the screams of everyone it killed coming from the inferno it pulled him in close smiling sadistically he stared into it's monstrous eyes which had blood red pupils while everything surrounding it was black, it laughed in his face before unleashing a fiery inferno Simba screamed in agony and terror as the flames consumed his body.

Well there's your first glimpse now here's your second one this one dealing with a different set of characters.

Shauku left the cave and entered Kurongu's church it was deserted she liked visiting it in the night it was truly a beautiful sight she walked through it gazing at all the symbols.

she gazed at one of them which said "hate not those who have wronged you forgive and pity their souls" Shauku gazed at the words.

It was said that all would have a chance to enter Mungu's paradise she wondered if that applied to hyenas? Kurongu had once told them that there are angels here watching over did her parents become one could they be here? Shauku looked out at the chamber the cave had been knocked partially down to give a view of the stars a light shining in, there was a carving on the stone showing a lion ascending into the sky shining a light down on the animals.

Shauku got down on her knees maybe they were here.

"Mom dad can you hear me, I know you probably don't want to hear from me but I just don't understand if I'm your daughter why did you leave me didn't you want me, why?" Shauku asked feeling tears.

"Why didn't you want me, why didn't you love me?" Shauku asked tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why?!" Shauku screamed her voice echoing across the church.

Shauku sat in silence her anguished voice the only thing to be heard, "How do you know they didn't?" Kurongu asked entering the church.

Shauku felt foolish she must've woken him, "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" she apologized.

"You didn't" Kurongu told her.

"Oh well I shouldn't be here at this time" Shauku said preparing to leave.

"It's alright anyone is welcomed here at any time" Kurongu told her softly.

Shauku sat down, "this isn't about what people come here for" Shauku said.

"Helping someone in need is why this place exists" Kurongu said compassionately.

Shauku relaxed, "do hyenas have a future after death" she asked him.

"Of course they do?" Kurongu answered.

"But we are responsible for the war for Kecila" Shauku tried to reason.

"You question the worth of your own life, but this shouldn't be a question" Kurongu stated.

"The hyena made Kecila, the lions made Scar, tigers made Pindua, every species has made a monster yet only the hyenas have truly suffered because of theirs it's not right" Kurongu said.

"we were all killed why?" Shauku asked.

"Mortals are flawed we act upon our emotions often doing things we will come to regret" Kurongu told her.

"Do you think my parents loved me?" Shauku asked.

"I believe any mother and father loves their child at some point you are aware Shenzi and Banzai were not romantically involved" Kurongu stated.

"You know of my heritage" Shauku said.

"Yes someone very powerful told me" Kurongu said.

"If they weren't involved I was just an accident" Shauku said in sadness.

"There are no accidents every single individual was born for a reason a purpose we will fulfill one day that includes hyenas" Kurongu said gently placing a paw on Shauku.

Shauku looked up at him and smiled gently, "I'm sorry I just have so much to say" Shauku said.

"No ones here say whatever you need to" Kurongu told her.

Shauku then began explaining everything that had led her to the moment she discovered the truth.

 _That's all for now hoped you enjoyed your sneak peak at THE LION KING CLASH OF FAITHS tell me what you thought of it as well as Trials of Chaos kindly leave me a review below, I'll post the next story as soon as possible hope you've enjoyed everything up to this point._


End file.
